The other Half
by JM Smith
Summary: A UKUS story about America finding out about Britain's Dark side. Warning boyxboy Seme Britain. Its my first attempt at a fan fic so judge it lightly. (also send me a review and tell me what you think and where you think the story may be going Editor: Casey Hence Warning! Yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read. (check for updates at the bottom of most recent chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, rainy day. Alfred was sat in the living room helping Arthur sort through some of his old stuff.

Arthur was having a break now and was sat on the sofa dinking a cup of tea, but Alfred was too interested in digging throw the boxes and looking throw all his stuff. A lot of it was from before he was with Arthur, and for some reason, he was fascinated by it.

Arthur sighed and looked over to him. "Are you sure you don't want to take a break and come have a cup of coffee or eat some junk food or something?" Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he hated Alfred looking through his stuff. He was sort of scared of what he might find.

"Nah, Im fine." Alfred said as he threw something behind him and flashed Arthur a huge beaming smile.

The thing that he had thrown almost hit Arthur's head and landed on the sofa next to him.

"Be careful, you idiot! Most of the stuff in there is delicate!" He glared at him.

"Oops, sorry dude, I'll be more careful." Alfred went back to rummaging through the boxes and Arthur picked up the object that had landed beside him. It was an old brown book that was slightly tattered and smelt of salt water. Arthur flicked through it, and soon realized it was one of his journals from back when he was a pirate. The pages were aged and had a slight yellowy brown tinge to them, but the writing was still clear.

As Arthur read through his journal, Alfred saw something in the box that he recognized. He reached in his hand and slowly pulled it out as his face dropped.

It was one of his toy soldiers from when he still lived with Arthur. "He kept these..? I wonder if they're really that precious to him...?" he thought.

He smiled and looked up at Arthur who realized what he was holding and looked up from his book at him "What?...What have you got there?" Alfred turned bright red and quickly hid the toy behind the boxes. "Nothing!"

Alfred wanted to punch himself! He knew that sounded odd, but he just looked back at Arthur and forced a smile. Arthur gave him a confused look for a moment, before shaking it off and going back to his journal. Alfred let out a small sigh of relief before going back to digging in the boxes.

After a while of looking he came across an old portrait of Arthur that clearly hadn't been touched in ages. Alfred wiped the dust off of it and stared at it for a moment. He couldn't believe that was Arthur... He had a long red cloak on and a big black hat with fevers coming out of it. A jewel incrusted belt hung loosely around his waist with a sword stuck though it. He had blood splattered down his cheek and a huge sadistic grin spread across his face. Alfred had never seen Arthur like this. It shocked him, and he didn't know why, but it also excited him. Alfred's face turned bright red as he realized what just went through his head. "That's gross! I would never think that way about Arthur!... Would I?" he wondered.

Alfred stared down at the picture and noticed that there were two in the box. "Maybe he won't notice?" Alfred peeked over at Arthur to make sure he wasn't looking before hiding the picture under his jacket. He picked up the other one and wiped the surface of the glass with his finger. "What's that?" asked a voice came from behind him.

He jolted his head up and Arthur was sat watching him. Had he seen him?

"Umm.. it's just an old picture." Alfred held it up so Arthur could see it, just as he was taking a sip of his tea. He spat it out and all most choked on it. His face had turned bright red

"Where did you get that!?" He looked shocked and was shaky and he put his drink down.

"Umm...it was just in the box..." Alfred muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur tried to calm himself and regain his composure "I swore none of that stuff was in there..." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Where did you get it?" Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts "Huh...?" "Where did you get it? It looks cool!" Alfred said.

Arthur gulped. "I can't remember.", he said hurriedly. Alfred didn't believe him, though, and he really wanted to know. "You're lying!", Alfred accused.

"what!? That's preposterous!" Arthur was shocked. He didn't expect him to answer him back like that. "You're lying! Arthur… just tell me. Where did it come from?" Arthur shook his head. "I told you I don't remember!" "You must, where did it come from Arthur? Tell me!" Alfred whined. Arthur glared at him, "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. It has nothing to do with you!" Alfred pouted and looked down at the boxes before looking angrily back up at him. "And I suppose our toy soldiers have nothing to do with me either?"

Arthur's eyes opened wide and he stood up. Alfred did as well, and glared at him. "Yeah, I know about the soldiers… " Alfred said. He gulped and kept going, "Why did you keep them?"

Arthur's face probley couldn't get any redder at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and pointed to the door "Get out!" he roared. Alfred's glare turned into a sad look "But... Arthur–" "I said get out!"

Alfred did as he said and walked towards the door. Arthur heard a slam and walked over to the window where he saw Alfred walking down the drive way, his jacket over his head to shield him from the rain.

Arthur breathed heavily and soon a tear managed to run from his eye. He walked over to the boxes and picked up one of the toys before slinging himself back on to the sofa. He felt bad for yelling at him like that, but why did Alfred have to push him so much? He tried to hold them back, but soon tears were streaming down his face. He held the little toy figure and squashed his face into one of the pillows.

-

It was planned for Alfred to stay at Arthurs for the night as they had a meeting the next day, but Alfred couldn't go back. He didn't know if Arthur would still be angry or not so he spent the night in a hotel instead.

He walked into his hotel room and just flopped back onto the bed. Then he remembered something. He still had Arthur's photo! He pulled it out of his jacket and went to the bathroom to clean it properly.

As he sat back down on the bed he realized there was someone else in the picture. At a closer look, he could see it was Antoniel or Antonio or whatever. Alfred wasn't sure what his name was, he only ever saw him at meetings and everyone calls each other by their country names at meetings. It was Spain, he knew at least.

Anyway, his name aside he didn't look very happy. He looked closer as he noticed the chain around his neck. "What did Arthur do to him?", he wondered aloud. Alfred had so many questions, but he figured he would just have to wait until tomorrow at the meeting to get any answers and to apologise. Would Arthur still be mad at him?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alfred waited for Arthur before the meeting. He didn't show up, and as the meeting was starting, he had to go in and join them.

Alfred couldn't concentrate on the others (nothing unusual there), and all he could think about was Arthur. The meeting was in London, Arthur should be here already. What reason other than what happened yesterday was there to stop him from showing up? Alfred stared down at the table playing with his pencil in one hand and leaning on the other, but he snapped out of his thoughts and realized just who it was that was talking. It was Spain. Alfred watched him for a moment, not really listening to what he was saying. He couldn't help but remember that picture. "Maybe I could ask him about it...? But what if that made Arthur hate me even more?" Alfred let his gaze drop down back onto the table.

He felt someone's hand suddenly grab his shoulder and he quickly looked around. "Arth-!" he sighed, disappointed. It was France. France grinned at him "Non, it's just moi. So where is little Angleterre anyway?"

"I don't know..." Alfred's voice was rough. He really didn't feel like talking to the frenchman. "Mais je pensais que vous restiez à la maison?" Alfred glared up at him, annoyed when he spoke French. "I'm not my brother, I don't know what you're saying. In English?" France smiled at him. He just seemed to love it when e wound people up. "I said, 'I thought you were staying at his home?'" France said.

Alfred groaned and faced away from him. "Well you were wrong, I'm staying in a hotel…"

"Oh? So you and Arthur had an argument then?" Alfred jerked his head up to look at him. "No!" Alfred's face reddened slightly and he mentally kicked himself.

"And that didn't sound suspicious at all!", he thought. France grinned at him again, "Well your attitude tells me different~" Alfred was really starting to get annoyed. He just wanted him to go away. "Look, we didn't have an argument, I haven't spoken to Arthur since the last meeting, I'm staying in a hotel, and I don't know where the fuck he is, okay!? So just fuck off!"

France just kept grinning as he walked away and sat down with Prussia and now Spain, who had just finished talking. He didn't look directly at them, but he could see them chatting and giggling and occasionally looking at him in the corner of his eye.

After the meeting, Alfred was in no hurry to get out. He stayed around for a bit, and once he was sure everyone was gone, he pulled the picture out and looked at it. Why did this god dam picture anger him so much?

"Now that is un dinosaurio!" Alfred turned around in surprise to see Spain leaning over him. Alfred sighed "What happened?.." Spain leaned back and looked at him "¿Qué?" Alfred's face looked like he was just about to tell him that his puppy died. "What happened? Why were you in chains?.." Spain's joyful grin turned into a sad smile as he looked down at his feet.

"América.." he looked back up at him, The sorrow in his eyes made Alfred's heart melt. "Make sure you watch Britain… he may have never showed it in front of you, but... there is a whole other side to him that, trust me... you do not want to see…" Alfred turned back around to face the desk and Spain patted him on the back. Antonio told him to cheer up before walking out of the room.

Alfred trudged along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and his head down. It was a long walk, but he didn't feel like taking a taxi. "What did Spain mean? What did Arthur do...? I need to find out, but- wait!" A smile spread across his face as he remembered that he left his stuff at Arthur's house. "I have an excuse to go around!" Alfred started rushing to Arthur's. His house was closer than his hotel, but it was still far, so he began running.

Alfred stopped at his door to get his breath back before he rang the doorbell. As it opened, Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but when he made eye contact with Arthur, his words got stuck in his throat. So they just stood in Arthur's doorway, staring at each other in silence.

...

Hope you enjoyed. It's a bit short but I got writers block. beta: Casey Hence

Sorry if I got any of the other languages wrong, I'm English not a French, Spanish penguin :p


	3. Chapter 3

After a long, really awkward silence throughout which Alfred just stood with his mouth wide open, Arthur was the first to speak.

"Here for your things?"

Alfred closed his mouth and shyly nodded at him. "Come on, then." Arthur moved to the side and gestured for Alfred to come in. Alfred walked in and kicked his shoes off as Arthur closed the door behind him.

"Do you want some coffee...?" Alfred looked up at him, confused. He wasn't that good at reading the atmosphere. "Sure? You're not still mad at me?"

Arthur walked past him and into the kitchen. Alfred followed him but stayed in the kitten door way. "I am still a little mad at you, but… that's no reason to be rude." Alfred's face fell a little.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry, okay? You know I don't know when to shut my mouth... I never meant to upset you, it's just, I was happy you kept the toy soldiers," he reached into his jacket and drew out the picture of Arthur and Antonio. "And this picture just looked so cool… Oh sh-" Alfred suddenly remembered he took the picture without him knowing.

While Alfred was talking, Arthur seemed to relax but as he mentioned the picture, he saw his shoulders tense up. Arthur turned to look at Alfred and glared and him. "You took it!?"

Arthur stormed over to Alfred and stopped in front of him with his arms crossed. "Heh heh, see, my big mouth." Alfred forced a smile, but Arthur was too angry for it to affect him.

"What is your obsession with this picture?!" Arthur yelled. Alfred tried to look away from Arthur but he got right up in his face. "Well, a-as I said, it's cool and by the way I need to um, ask you something, well you see umm, Spain said-"

"You showed it to him?!" Alfred could tell that now Arthur was beyond furious.

"Well, yes, no, wait! I did, but... look I'm really sorry Arthur I just want to know about it and since you didn't want to tell me..." Alfred let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't get why you hate the picture so much anyway, you look totally sexy in it and!-"

Arthur's face had gone bright red. Alfred's did as well as he realized what had just came out of his mouth. He bit his lip.

They both stood there and stared at each other in a way, way, way more awkward silence, which was made more awkward by the fact that their faces were so close.

After a while it seemed Arthur remembered they were arguing. He snatched the picture out of Alfred's hands. "So what! Is that it?! You want to be treated like Spain?! Be chained up and let me do what I want to you?! Is that what you want!?"

Alfred was in shock. That's what happened? Alfred's face went a brighter shade of red as the thought of all the possibilities of what Arthur and Spain might have done slipped through his head.

"Yes!" Alfred bit his lip again. Damn it! He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? There was another awkward silence. Arthur sighed.

"Alfred... I could never have with you… what I had with Spain…" Alfred looked up at him. For some reason, those few words made him feel like his heart had just been ripped in two.

"Why!?"

"Because I love you, idiot!"

Alfred's breath stopped.  
"What?", he whispered. Arthur stared into his eyes. "You heard me… I could never have the same sort of relationship with you, because… I love you Alfred… With him it was just lust... there was nothing else to it.. Alfred, I didn't love him like I do you. That's why with you I could never be like that."

Alfred finally managed to breath in. "Arthur… I love you too… but it still…"

Arthur smirked. "You would still want me to be rough?" Alfred turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible.

"You don't have to say it out loud!" Arthur snickered, then pushed him roughly against the wall, smashing their lips together.

* * *

OMG I can believe I am actually uploading this it is so embarrassing. Anyway hope you enjoyed and hope you'll be sticking around to read the next chapter where things might be a bit more embarrassing for me to write.

and to the people who have reviewed and faved and everything you rule.

Thanks to my editor Casey Hence


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred was surprised by the sudden move and gasped, allowing Arthur to slip his tongue into his mouth. Arthur challenged his tongue to a tango, and that was a challenge Alfred just couldn't pass up.

Arthur had Alfred's arms pinned to the wall and had pulled him down to his level so he could dominate the kiss.

Arthur smirked as Alfred let out a loud moan. He couldn't wait any longer!

He spun Alfred around and slammed him onto the table before lunging in to kiss and bite at his neck. Alfred let out another loud moan as he slipped his hands under Arthurs shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Despite his body size, Arthur had a very muscular, toned body.  
Alfred began rubbing and feeling Arthur's torso. As Arthur forced his way back to his mouth, this time biting at his lips, he started unhooking Alfred's belt buckle.  
"Ar-Arthur, st-stop." Alfred moaned.

Arthur sat up and stared down at him, a little worried. "Sorry, did I hurt you, love?"

Alfred put his hands up and rubbed down Arthurs chest. "No, it's just… it's kind of late… and we do have another meeting tomorrow..."

"Forget the meeting!" Arthur leaned back in, but Alfred put his hands forward and pushed him back. "Arthur," he said.  
He looked down again, and he found Alfred giving him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and climbed off of him. "Okay, I'm going to get ready for bed, then..."

Arthur swung his shirt over his shoulder and walked out the room.

* * *

Alfred was a little disappointed. He definitely wanted to carry on, but he knew Arthur couldn't miss two meetings in a row, especially since the meetings were in London. There's also Francis, that bastard. If he didn't show up either, there's no doubt that he would think him and Arthur were, well, doing exactly what they were doing.

Arthur was more than a little annoyed, but not at Alfred, at himself. He knew Alfred was right, they have to go. It's their responsibility as countries, although Arthur was slightly surprised to see Alfred acting responsible for once. It actually worried Arthur. Is that the real reason he stopped him, or did he do something wrong?

What really annoyed Arthur, was that once he got started, he found it so hard to stop. All his logic was telling him to take his responsibilities seriously, but still right now, he wanted nothing more than to just rip Alfred's clothes off, and show him the best time he has ever had in his life.

Arthur splashed his face with some cold water and took a few deep breaths. He slipped on some pajamas before going off to bed.

Alfred had gone to bed quite a while ago. He was sleeping in the guest room, which actually was Alfred's old room. It was painted blue with pictures of cowboys hung up on the walls and glow-in-the-dark stars were spread across the celling. Arthur was going to redecorate it, but since Alfred started staying at his house so often he decided to leave it how it was.

* * *

Arthur was awakened by something in the middle of the night. The room was dark but was occasionally lit up by flashes of light coming from outside, accompanied by load roaring sounds. A storm must have come in, he guessed. Maybe there wouldn't be a meeting. Hopefully.

He looked up to see Alfred on top of him, shaking his arm, terror spread across his face. Arthur felt a wave of nostalgia. This wasn't the first time Alfred had awoken him in the night because of a storm. It happened frequently when he was a kid.

"Uhh, Arthur? Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" his voice was shaky.

Arthur sleepily lifted the bed sheet. "Fine, if you're too scared to sleep on your own."

"I'm not scared!" Alfred whispered harshly. "Heroes don't get scared! I jus-"

There was A load crack of thunder and Alfred jumped and moved closer to Arthur.

"Okay! Im scared! But come on dude, thunder storms are some scary shit!"

Arthur let out a wiry chuckle and put his arms around Alfred, one holding his back and the other brushed its way up in to his hair. He pulled him close and Alfred snuggled up to him.

"There, now go to sleep."  
Alfred fell asleep quite quickly, leaving Arthur to think about all that had happened since yesterday. He wondered what Spain might have said to Alfred when he showed him the picture. The thought of what Antonio might say to him next time they spoke made him cringe.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted as Alfred slipped his leg over him. Alfred was only in his boxers and Arthur could feel Alfred's member through his pants.

A shiver went down Arthur's spine, as he realised something.

Was he hard?

He lifted the covers to check. He was!

Arthur looked down at sleeping Alfred. He was mumbling something.

"Ar-Arthur,"

Arthur blushed deeply. Alfred got hard while dreaming about him?

A smirk slowly snuck its way across Arthur's face, and in that moment his lust took control of him again. He had a plan, and he was going to have some fun.

* * *

Hay guys just wanna say thanks for all the faves and follows, also thanks to the people that have been reviewing its really useful and it keeps me writing, which I might need for the next chapter (if you know what I mean ;) )

and I know its really short again, I am so sorry I hate myself, I promise To try and make the next chapter longer!

anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and I will get chapter 5 up as soon as possible.

stay epic! x

editor: Casey Hence


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur slipped down under the covers and slowly pulled down Alfred's American flag print boxers, taking care not to wake him.

When Alfred started moving, Arthur knew if Alfred woke up now there would be no chance for a happy ending. He had to be quick, but it seemed he was too late, as the covers where briskly ripped off his head

"Ar-thur...?" Alfred looked down at him in surprise, with a flustered, sleepy face.

"Oh crap, he's awake!" Arthur thought to himself. He knew he had to stay calm. He flashed him a seductive smirk and crawled further up Alfred's body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses going from his belly button up to the dip in his neck.

"Arthur- wha-t a-re you do-ing?" Alfred's voice kept hitching as Arthur's touches sent sparks flying throw his body. Alfred could feel his soft caramel hair brushing against his chin and the heat emanating from his body.

"Just relax, love, you'll enjoy it." Arthur played his accent as much as he could. He had found out that for some reason some Americans found it sexy, so he figured maybe Alfred did to. It appeared to have worked, as Alfred lied back down, spreading his legs apart for him.

Arthur was positioned with his arms on either side of Alfred's chest and his lower half in-between Alfred's legs.

He looked down into Alfred's desperate, ocean blue eyes as he used one hand to pull down his own pyjama shorts.

He roughly pinned Alfred against the bed, crashing their mouths together. Alfred happily let him devour his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. He occasionally felt Arthur's tongue slip out over his lips.

Arthur was actually quite surprised, he thought Alfred would turn him down for sure. He must have really been enjoying that dream of his.

Arthur had control and Alfred was loving every second of it. The feel of his tongue fiercely tangling with his, the smell of his hot sweating body, the feeling of his soft pale skin. How many years had he wanted to do this now?

But as Arthur started to lift his hips, Alfred started to feel a little uneasy. He had never done this before. Would it hurt?

Arthur had realized that Alfred seemed a bit put off by something so he sat up and looked in to his eyes. He could tell Alfred was worried, but he couldn't help but smile a little at Alfrede, how cute he looked. Arthur knew what was worrying him, he could remember his first time.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt too bad.", Arthur tried to reassure him. What? No use lying to the boy.

Alfred smiled up at him, just a bit more relaxed and pulled him back down to his mouth, letting his hands grapple Arthur's back.

Arthur once again began to intensely work Alfred's mouth. He tasted of hamburgers and coffee, two things Arthur normally hated, but right now, they were the best tasting things in the universe. He let his hands wander down Alfred's sides. He had an athletic body but there was a small layer of fat over his muscles. Arthur let his hands wander further down to Alfred's legs which he started to lift.

Their blood was rushing through their bodies like lava, and they were both desperately gasping for air at every chance they had. Neither of them ever wanted to stop, but just as Arthur was about to make the next move...

The phone at the side of the bed began to ring.

As Arthur stopped and straightened up, Alfred almost whined. He inhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath. "You're fucking kidding me," Alfred said.

Arthur snatched the phone and answered in an annoyed, breathless, panty voice. "What!" Alfred sat up and pouted at Arthur. Talk about a mood killer.

"On hon hon, it sounds like someone's enjoying themselves~" Arthur turned a deep shade of red and tried to calm his breathing. "Shut it, frog! What do you want anyway?! Calling at this hour!" From the first sentence he said, Alfred gathered it was France on the phone. He sighed as he wiped the sweat form his face.

"Well you see, Anglitare... I need to ask you a little favour. I'm stranded and have no money for a cab… Can you come pick me up?" Arthur snickered.

"What happened, did you follow a girl home and get kicked out of her house?" Arthur had clear mockery in his voice.

"Hey! It is not funny! Well can you come pick me up or not?!"

"Why should I?", Arthur questioned him.

"Because, I'm in your home and need some help, so as the host of this week's meetings, it's your duty to help me!"

"I don't have to help you, it's nothing to do with me whether you attend the meetings or not!" Arthur hated it when people told him what to do, and he hated it even more so from the French man. He was about to slam the phone down.

"I thought you were a gentleman..." France baited him.

Arthur sighed and looked over to Alfred. "Fine, where are you?" As Francis told Arthur where he was, Alfred climbed out of the king size bed and put his boxers back on.

"Why is he calling now?" Alfred wondered. Arthur shortly hung up the phone and looked at him. "Unbelievable… I'm sorry, but I have to go pick that arse hole Francis up." He walked towards his wardrobe and started pulling out some clothes.

Alfred peered around the dark room. "Can I come?"

Arthur looked back at him and rolled his eyes. He knew Alfred just didn't want to be alone at night. He really hasn't grown up at all, has he? Arthur gestured for Alfred to follow him.

"Come on, then." They both slipped on some clothes and went out to find Francis.

* * *

Saying the car journey was awkward would be a major understatement. Neither of them knew what to say after where they last left off. Eventually, Alfred couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"So… How come you never told me you liked me before?" It had been on Alfred's mind for a while now. Why did it take so long for Arthur to tell him? He never had a problem telling (shouting/lecturing) Alfred how he felt when he was mad at him. Arthur blushed a little, the question seemed a bit sudden.

"Well, I… I just didn't know how to say it, and… I didn't know how you would react… How come you didn't say anything?" Alfred smiled at him and let out a breath of a laugh. Why were they both so pathetically shy?

"Same reason. I mean, you always act so harsh to me, I… I always thought you hated me."

Arthur skidded the car to a halt and turned to look into Alfred's eyes. "Alfred, I... I could never hate you. Was I really that harsh on you?"

"Sometimes,"

Arthur looked down to the floor guiltily. "But, you know, that never stopped me loving you." Arthur looked back up to see Alfred's sad smile.

Arthur grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I never meant to hurt you, I just want what's best for you. Never forget that." Alfred squeezed him back and they went back to driving. Alfred laughed, which earned him a confused glance from Arthur.

"What?"

"It's nothing... It's just weird how that shy dude is the same guy as I saw earlier" Arthur was about to reply when he saw Francis at the side of the road.

Arthur looked at Alfred gravely. "We can't let him know about any of this!" Alfred nodded in agreement.

Arthur stopped the car and Francis climbed into the back seat. He was surprised when he saw Alfred.

"Hon hon, so it's little Amérique who as been keeping you occupied!"

"Shut it!" said Arthur as he started diving again. France leaned forward over Alfred's seat. "America, I never knew you were that easy, you know if you ever get tired of the boring old tea sucker, why don't you give me a call, and I can show you what a good time really is~"

Alfred was about to turn around and punch him, but before he could, Arthur slammed down the break causing France to fly forward, face-first in to the dash board.

"Zip it, sit down, and put your seat belt on!" Alfred chuckled at France as he sat back up and pulled the belt around his waist. The look on his face was priceless!

A perverted smile spread across Francis's face as he realized something. Neither of them denied it when he accused them of having sexual relations with each other. Arthur also seemed pretty protective over Alfred. It was only a joke, but why was Arthur so out of breath when he called him?

"So, America, what happened to that hotel of yours?" Francis asked as innocently as possible.

"Uh, um, well there was a mix up and, and-"

"And I figured it would be less hassle if he just stayed at my house." Arthur interrupted. "Oh, but America, I thought you hadn't seen Britain since the last meeting?"

Damn, he was persistent. "Well- I bumped in to him while I was on a walk, and after explaining, he offered me to stay with him." Alfred smiled at himself for coming up with an excuse so fast.

"Hm," France sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. He knew something was going on, but he couldn't think of anything else to ask that would out them, so he kept quiet for a while.

"So, where is your hotel Francis?" "It's quite far."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that. "How far…"

"It's... on the other side of London." Arthur sighed, annoyed. "I am not bloody driving to the other side of London just for your arse, it's two in the goddamn morning!" He sighed again. He really wasn't in the mood to bother fighting with him.

"You'll... have to sleep at my house for tonight..." Alfred shot him a glare, but Arthur could only shrug.

Why did his hotel have to be so far away? This completely messed up Arthur's plans!

Or did it?

* * *

*slap button" - feel free to use. sorry its so short again! DX

anyway enjoy! x

**UPDATE! **

****Sorry for the wait I got bloody writers block again DX and I wanted to try to make it longer for you guys but chapter 6 is in editing and it will be up soon. 28/11/2012


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur unlocked the door and turned the hallway light on. As he walked in, he looked at the clock. Seeing it was 4 A.M., he knew they were going to be tired at the meeting later. The traffic was surprisingly busy, but then again it was a Friday night. God knows who's bright idea it was to have a meeting on a Saturday in the first place.

Arthur faked a yawn as Alfred and Francis followed him in through the door and hung up their wet coats. The storm had calmed down quite a bit now, but it was still heavily raining.

Arthur guided the others down the hall to one of the living rooms he normally used when people like his bosses came over. It was a large room with a crimson red carpet and matching sofas, all surrounding a large wooden coffee table with a few coasters and newspapers spread across it. An old fire place was in the center of the room parallel to the table, and book shelves lined the metallic golden and red patterned walls.

"Take a seat and I'll go make us all a cup of tea." He walked out of the room, leaving Alfred and Francis awkwardly staring at each other.

"I'll come with you!" Alfred said a little too quickly as he jumped up and followed him.

Francis had to laugh a little. These two were just so obvious.  
Arthur stopped in the hallway as Alfred caught up with him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why does he have to stay?" Alfred glared at him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, I-I..." Alfred sighed and scratched the back of his neck, looking away to hide his blushing face. "I was kinda hoping we could spend some time together."

Arthur cupped Alfred's face with his palms and made him look at him. "And we still can." Alfred gave him a confused look.

"Look, all we have to do is wait until the frog goes to bed. Then, we can do what we want, okay?" Alfred smiled at him "Okay," Arthur pulled him in to a kiss. It was different than before, more loving and passionate.

As this was going on, neither of them noticed Francis at the other end of the hall, spying on them. "I knew it!" Francis smirked. Sure, he could jump out now, but what would be the fun in that? No, he was going to wait for one of them to slip up on their own. He wandered over and sat back down on the sofa.  
"Let the fun begin, hon hon~"

A while later Arthur and Alfred walked in the room with a tray of drinks and joined Francis on the sofa. Alfred looked up at Frenchman. "So why were you out this late anyway?"

France sighed. "Well, you see, I was on the way back to my hotel, when I saw this beautiful young lady. She was with someone, so I figured I should wait until she was alone. I, uh, followed her back to her house. By the time the pest had left it was late so all the doors were locked and she went to bed, and I was just about to give up when I realized there was an open window, so I-"

"Stop!" Alfred interrupted, hands held over his ears. "I really don't want to hear what happened next." Francis paused and smirked at him. Arthur glared at him. "Please be quiet, France. No one here wants to know about the perverted things you spend your free time doing." Francis yawned. "Well, it's late. I think it's about time I went to bed."  
Him and Arthur left to show Francis to the guest room he would be sleeping in. He made sure it was the one that was farthest away from his room.

* * *

Arthur went and freshened up a bit to give France some time to fall asleep before returning back downstairs to Alfred. Alfred was sat on the sofa with his legs up reading the newspaper that was on the coffee table, looking already bored of it.

Arthur snuck into the room unnoticed and jumped over the arm of the sofa, landing on top of Alfred, which made him jump and drop the paper, turning back to look into Arthur's emerald eyes. Arthur smirked at him and leaned in close to Alfred's face a whispered in his ear.

"So, where were we?" Arthur pushed Alfred down and began kissing him while unzipping his hoodie. Alfred didn't bother putting on a shirt underneath when they left, so it once again revealed his naked torso. Arthur pulled apart their mouths and put their foreheads together. "Finally, we can do what we want, no interruptions."

Alfred smiled up at him as he started undoing his tie and Arthur continued diligently kissing him. At last, he was finally going to be able to take Alfred.

Alfred was getting hot, loving Arthur being like this. It excited him even more knowing Francis was in the house and that they could be caught at any moment. The sense of danger was thrilling to him.

Arthur slipped down to nibble at Alfred's ear which made Alfred groan in pleasure. "You like that, love?" Arthur whispered, playing his accent, and the feel of his breath made Alfred shiver. "Mmm," was Alfred's only

reply.

Arthur smirked, feeling Alfred growing beneath him. "Oh, you are a naughty boy, Alfie… I guess I'm going to have to punish you." Arthur hummed as he started to pull Alfred's trousers down. As he pulled them down over his ankles, he lifted up Alfred's legs.

The ceiling above them creaked.  
they both froze and listened.  
They heard footsteps traveling around a bit before slowly fading.

"Oh, shit, it's France!" Alfred whispered.

Arthur listened for while, straining his ears and hearing only silence. "It's okay, they've stopped, he must have gone back to bed."

He leaned back in to carry on, but Alfred pushed him back again. Sure, he liked the feeling of danger that they might get caught, but he didn't really want to be. "No, Arthur, I can't. "

Arthur huffed and leaned back in again. "Come on, it'll be fine." But suddenly Arthur tensed, and this time Arthur was the one to put distance between them. "Or is it you don't want to?"

"Arthur, no!" This annoyed him, but he wasn't giving up that easily. "You would do it if you loved me." Arthur said as he tried leaning in again, but before he even had much of a chance, Alfred harshly shoved him back again. "Arthur! I said no! Stop trying to pressure me!"

"Fine!" Arthur jumped up and left the room, leaving Alfred lying alone and naked.

Alfred took his time getting dressed and went upstairs. He peered into Arthur's room, but he was already asleep. Alfred sighed and went off to bed.

* * *

A few hours later Alfred awoke surprisingly early. The sun was up and there were birds singing outside. He could hear someone downstairs, in the kitchen. He walked down the stars as quietly as possible and stopped and listened for a while, but there was no talking. Just the occasional sound of utensils against china.

Alfred entered the kitchen to find Arthur eating his breakfast. Arthur looked up at him as he entered the room. Alfred's face reddened a bit and he looked around the room.

"Uh- morning,"

"Good morning." Arthur sighed. Why was talking with Alfred always so awkward now? Alfred sat down in the chair across from him. "So..." Alfred was racking his brain trying to think of something to say. He didn't care what they talked about, just as long as it wasn't silent. "Where's Francis?"

Arthur played with the food on his plate. "He left about an hour ago." Arthur sighed again. "Look, Alfred, about last night..."

Alfred's heart beat sped up. He took it back, silence would be just fine. He really didn't want to talk about this. What was he going to say? Alfred held his breath.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, looking down at his plate.

Alfred let go of his breath. What did he say? He was sure he would say that he didn't want to do this anymore, or something in that area.

"I shouldn't have tried pressuring you like that, if you didn't want to, you didn't want to." Alfred smiled at him. "Dude, it's fine. Hey, how about we forget everything and just start over, okay?" he tried to sound confident, but his voice was shaking.

Arthur stared at him for a minute. "Yes, that'll be good… but still, it's weird we keep getting interrupted… it's like something doesn't want us to be together."

Alfred jumped up and pulled Arthur into a hug. "Don't even think about things like that!" Arthur hugged him back and felt him shaking. "Alfred," Alfred pulled back and looked at him.

Seeing Alfred on the brink of tears, Arthur was saddened by the look on his face. Is he really that worried? He smiled at him.

"Alfred, you love me, right?" Alfred's eyes widened. "Arthur, of course I do!" Arthur brushed a strand of hair away from his face and cupped his chin.

"Good, because I love you too, Alfred, and if something, or someone didn't want us together, then I would rather die than let them get between us." A tear from earlier trickled down his face and he snickered.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"That was cheesy, bro."

Arthur smiled and jokingly hit his arm. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

They both got dressed and went to the meeting as planned. As Alfred entered the building, he noticed France and Prussia staring at him, and it worried him. What if France heard something last night?

Arthur walked ahead of him, needing to explain why he hadn't come to yesterday's meeting. He had made up an excuse about being ill and not wanting anyone else to catch it. He was walking down the hall thinking of what he was going to say when Arthur was snapped back to reality by a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to see Spain, smiling at him.

"Hola, Britain." Spain said, his usual cheery voice sounding just a bit forced.

"Oh, hello Spain. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know how América got a hold of that picture." Spain said, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible.

"Oh, shit," Arthur thought to himself. He had completely forgotten about that. "Um-what picture?"

Spain could tell from how quickly he spoke that Arthur knew exactly what he was talking about, but why did he want to cover it up so bad? Suddenly, he realized just what was going on.

"Britain...? Are you messing around with América?.."

"Of course not!" Arthur snapped but the scarlet colour on his face said otherwise. Spain looked at him, worried. Arthur turned around and was about walk off when he heard a voice say, "You can't do this to him, Arthur." He froze. Spain hadn't used his human name in years.

"I told you, nothing is going on." There was an air of annoyance in his voice. "I know you're lying. Arthur, he's just a kid, he won't be able to take it."

"You don't know me anymore, and this doesn't concern you, so shut up, Spain."

Spain frowned at him. "I know exactly what I am talking about. And I know you can't control yourself."

Arthur turned around and punched him in the face, before picking him up by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Blood ran down from his lip and he glared up to see something in Arthur's eyes that he thought had died a long time ago.

He sneered and said, "You really haven't changed at all-"

"Antonio, you don't know shit! And so what if I am messing around with America, it is none of your business so I suggest you shut the bloody hell up and stop sticking your noise in other people's business while you still have one!" Arthur screeched in the Spainard's face.

Antonio watched Arthur as he was dropped to the ground and walked off. He was right to warn Alfred.

* * *

The meeting began and they all took their seats. Arthur looked at Alfred who was sat next to him, starting to feel frustrated. They had been interrupted three times now. If he had to wait any longer, he was going to go insane.

The first half of the meeting seemed to go on for hours. When the break finally came he took his time, waiting for all the others to leave the room. He made sure Alfred stayed with him. "Dude, c'mon, let's go get something to eat!"

Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the table and leaned over him. "I thought maybe we could do something else while were on break..." He gave a cocky grin while looking the other over up and down, slightly tugging at his tie.

Alfred didn't know what to say. Did he really think he would have sex with him here? "Arthur, we can't! What if we get caught!?"

"We won't, no one goes back in the meeting room during breaks."

"But Ar-" Arthur had leaned in and was giving him a love bite on his neck, cutting off Alfred's words. They didn't have enough time to argue.

Arthur seemed to know just what to do, and he eventually caved as Arthur started to kiss him and slip his hands down his trousers. Arthur took his sweet time, going nice and slow, teasing the younger nation.

Alfred didn't care about being caught anymore. He was about to have sex at work, and who hasn't fantasised about that right? But neither of them noticed the time.

As Arthur was moving to lift Alfred's legs, the door opened and they looked up to see everyone entering the room. They all stayed in the doorway and stared at them wide eyed and mouths open.

After getting over his initial shock, bright red, Arthur dashed out the room, pushing passed some people and leaving Alfred laid across the table with his jacket half off, buttons undone, and his trousers on the ground.

He heard some snickers and whispers as he jumped up and pulled his trousers back up. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes. All attention was on him, and they all looked shocked except for France, who was in hysterics. He never thought it woud turn out this well!

Finally, Alfred looked up into the crowd to see Spain, who was giving him a look that was cross between apologetic, and I told you so.

* * *

So here's Chapter 6, again sorry it took so long (writers block) Hope you enjoyed and the next should be up quite soon because I was thinking of making a Christmas chapter.

so see you then! x

Also thought I might as well use this chance to advertise my deviant art page, its mostly Hetalia art, but anyway if you wanna check it out search for ~yukismith on deviant art. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred was trembling as he ran out the room. The others moved to the side this time to let him pass. Alfred ran down the hall trying to hold back tears. He wasn't sure which he felt more of, anger, sadness, or embarrassment. He was going to kill Arthur next time he saw him! He could never show his face again!

Arthur kept running until he was sure no one had followed him. He sat on a bench in a nearby park and leaned back to look up at the sky as he tried to get his breath back. It all flashed through his head and he cringed. Why couldn't he control himself? Arthur sighed. He felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Alfred would blame him, everyone would be talking and spreading rumours, he could never live this down- well, not quite never, he knows from experience people do move on. But then again what Spain said earlier- oh shit, Spain, he'll surely gloat in his face that he was right.

Arthur slowly made his way home and when he finally arrived it was quite dark. He stepped in the door and flicked the light switch on, before turning around to be met by the glare of a furious Alfred.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Alfred barked

Arthur took a step forward.

"Alf-"

"NO!" Alfred interrupted. "I don't wanna hear your stupid fucking excuses!"

"Alfred I just wanted to-"

"I know exactly what you wanted to do! Is sex all you care about?"

"No, Alfred, I-"

"I don't give a fuck Arthur! It's over! I hate you! And I never want to talk to you, let alone have sex with you, ever again!"

Arthur was about to say something, but before he could, Alfred stormed off to his room. Arthur stood speechless for a moment before falling to his knees. Alfred was right, there was no excuse for what he did. How could he make it up to him? Sure, he's done some bad stuff in the past, but the world has never seen him without any trousers on, being pinned to a meeting room table.

After a while Arthur decided he should at least try to apologise. He couldn't do it alone, though. He would have to use the one thing that has never failed on cheering Alfred up.

Food.

After hours of baking, banging around in the kitchen, a few burns and lots of curses, Arthur had a big chocolate cake with the words, "I'm sorry" written across the top in vanilla icing. Sure, he wasn't that good of a cook, but when it came to sweets, he was the best.

He cleared his throat before slowly pushing the door to Alfred's room open. Alfred, who was sat on his bed in nothing but his boxers, just glared up at him.  
"What the hell do you want?"

Why did he have to make it even harder for him to restrain himself? Arthur took a deep breath.

"Look, Alfred, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I am a complete and utter twat, I know, but please, would you be able to forgive me?"

Alfred remained silent and carried on glaring at him.  
"… I made you a cake..."  
Arthur placed the cake on Alfred's lap and took a step away again. Tugging at his clothes nervously, he looked at him with gloomy face and waited for him to say something.

Alfred looked down at the cake.  
"... Fuck off."

"What?" Arthur said surprised

"I said fuck off!"

Alfred stood up and threw the cake in Arthur's face. He was stunned. Arthur could not believe what he just did! Didn't he raise him better than that?

"For fuck's sake, Alfred, grow up! You think no one else has ever made a mistake!? Sure people will be talking about it for a while, but believe someone who has a lot of experience, it will all blow over, and in a few years no one will even remember it!" Arthur glared at the ground and shook his head before  
meeting the other blonde's eyes. "We all make bloody mistakes, Alfred. You just have to move on."

Arthur walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Alfred stared at the door for a moment before letting his gaze fall back to the floor. He was furious at Arthur, but… he didn't really hate him. He still loved him, for crying out loud, and he wished he could have just accepted his apology. He couldn't give in now, though. That would make him seem weak, and he was not about to let Arthur win.

Arthur was walking into the kitchen when he realized the picture lying on the table. He picked it up and said to it, "You have caused enough trouble!"

He shook his head for a moment. Did he really just talk to a picture? "I'm going crazy." he mumbled to himself, and went to one of his storage rooms. The hallway light lit up the dark room as he slowly opened the door. The place was full of cobwebs and there was still a lot of stuff he need to sort out. Arthur placed the picture down and looked around at all of the past remnants scattered around.

There was loads of different things spread about. Weapons, clothes, photos, portraits, and piles of other stuff that he had collected over the years. There were even some things from the Native Britains that were around before Rome came.

He felt his heart beat stop as his eyes fell on a particular item, lit up by the light from the hall, was the same chain that Spain had around his neck in the picture.

His brain was telling him not to, but it was too late. The chain was in his hands, a sadistic smirk spread across his face. If Alfred wanted to be treated like Antonio, then he would give him what he wanted. He had no choice, because whether he liked it or not, Arthur would make sure he did.

He snuck into the room and pulled the covers off sleeping Alfred. He knew he shouldn't, there was a possibility it would make Alfred hate him even more, but he no longer had control of his body. It was like he was possessed by something, and just had to accept what was happening and watch. He climbed onto the bed and crawled so he was looking down at Alfred.

Arthur snapped the collar around Alfred's neck and harshly pulled it off, flipping Alfred onto his stomach. Alfred's eyes shot open, and he was wide awake now.

"Dude, what are you do-!" Arthur yanked the chain around his neck and harshly ripped the American's night pants and boxers off, and thrusted into him. Alfred cried out as Arthur entered him, tears starting to prick at his eyes.

Arthur leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, it won't hurt too bad." Arthur mimicked his earlier words, but this time he said it as more of a taunt, rather than a reassurance. Besides, Alfred was just getting what he wanted, right?

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed chapter seven

again reviews help me keep going and help me know if the story's staring to drag on and get boring at all, its also good to hear what you think is going to happen. so anyway chapter 8 will be up soon and thanks for reading x

also I'm now going to go from watching Barney the dinosaur with my cousin to writing the next chapter of this XD

editor: Casey Hence


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred was shocked. "Arthur, wai-" Alfred was cut off, as Arthur started moving. He slowly let his hands wander over Alfred's body, tracing the muscles on his sides and rubbing down his spine. Arthur felt the younger nation warming up beneath him, making a smirk creep across his face.

Alfred's face was flushed and he could barely breathe. Was this really happening?

"Ar-Arthurrr... you ca- can't do thi-s… I… Hate you!" Alfred stuttered as he tried to keep himself from moaning. This wasn't right, but it felt so good, No, he couldn't cave now! Ge couldn't let Arthur have control over him.

"Oh, really...?" Arthur murmured as he leaned over and started teasing Alfred's nipples with his hands and nibbling on his left ear. Alfred groaned. He knew he couldn't take it any longer, pretty soon he was going to crack.  
"Admit it, you're enjoying this." Arthur baited.

"Fuck you, Arthur."

Arthur smirked. "Well, you are already, aren't you?" he said in a cocky voice. Arthur let his mouth roam lower. He wanted to explore Alfred's body as he kissed, nipped, and sucked on Alfred's neck, leaving marks.

Alfred cursed himself as he let out a load moan. Arthur was enjoying teasing him quite a bit. He returned to Alfred's ear to whisper to him, "You know I love you, Alfred, and all you have to do is let me hear those five magic words… and I can make this more pleasurable for both of us…"

Alfred bit his lip. "Keep calm, Alfred, keep calm, don't let him beat you!" Alfred thought to himself, but he couldn't. He couldn't hold it any longer.

He let out a loud low pitched moan, "Shut up and fuck me!" he howled.

Arthur pushed farther into him and pulled the chain, causing Alfred to loudly wail.

"I guess those words will do."  
He sped up his pace and kept tugging on Alfred's collar, while holding him steady with his other had on his back.

Arthur had finally done it, and he was loving it. Alfred was so tight, and the way he kept moaning, it was so sexy. And as much as Alfred hated the fact that Arthur broke him so easily, he was enjoying it just as much. He clung to the bed sheets as Arthur twisted one of his hands in to his soft golden hair, pulling it to the point of delicious pain, still pinning him down with the other hand on his back, which clenched the chain. Arthur sped up his pace, he could feel warmth building up in his stomach, and soon he hit the most satisfying climax he had ever had, shortly followed by Alfred. They collapsed in a bundle.

Arthur rolled off of Alfred breathing heavily. "Finally..." He grinned and turned around to look at him, but was surprisingly met by a look of utter defeat.

"It seriously is just all about sex to you, isn't it?" Arthur could see tears pricking up in Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Then why did you do it!?" Alfred snapped.

Arthur stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure whether he should try to comfort him or not.

"Alfred, you just awakened something that had been sleeping for a long time. I don't know why, but once it starts I just can't stop it, and it just keeps getting harder and harder to resist…"

Alfred could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. They were so full of burning energy before, but now apart from there clear guilt, they seemed so calm.

"…The only way to stop it, is to release it. I do love you Alfred, But if it's left that long… I can't control myself. If you hate me now, I will completely understand… so, you can go ahead and leave again if you want to."

"Again...?"

Arthur's face reddened and he gulped, mentally kicking himself. Why did he say that!? His gaze dropped to the bed and he started to fiddle with the sheet with his fingers.

"Yes… That's one of the other reasons I never told you how I felt about you… I was afraid that if it worked out, you would just leave me again…and… and I was right." he choked out, fighting to keep much emotion out of his voice.

"No, you aren't."

Arthur looked up at him.  
"I'm not leaving you, Arthur. I love you too much." he laughed slightly. "That's one of the reasons I left you in the first place!"

"What?" Arthur stared at him, confused.

Alfred sighed. "Arthur, ever since then I've haven't seen you as a brother. Because if I did, having this kind of relationship with you… would just be weird."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief.  
"But, Alfred that was ages ago you, were only-"

"Exactly. You think after all these years of waiting, I'd let you go so soon? Oh, no, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Alfred had always loved Arthur, but he had never had such a strong sexual attraction to him. He didn't think much about Arthur's sex life because he didn't seem like the sort of person that bothered with the subject much, but when he saw that picture in the box, that's all that he could think about.  
Arthur smiled at him. "You're not still mad?"

Alfred sat up and had a strange sense of Déjà vu. "I am still mad, but I think what happened was just as much my fault, as it was yours."

"I really am sorry, Alfred, but... please promise me you will never let it get that far again?"

"I promise, and that's a promise I will definitely never break." Alfred leaned down and gave Arthur a sweet kiss, lingering kiss.

Arthur smiled and raised his eye brows at him. "So, I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

Alfred moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. Arthur slipped his arm around him and softly kissed the top of his head.

Alfred sighed. "I hate arguing with you. I wish we could just lay here for the rest of the week." he muttered.

Arthur nuzzled into his hair. "But don't you want to attend the Christmas party, love?"

Alfred shot up and glared at him. "We can't go! Not after what happened earlier! After that, there's no way I could face them!"

"Alfred, it will be fine. Besides, it's not like you'll be alone. I'll be with you."

"But we can't be seen together after that, or they'll kno-"

"Exactly, we go as a couple. It's not like they haven't gathered that something is going on anyway."

Alfred's face lit up and he lied  
back down, snuggling back up to Arthur.

"Okay, we can go. But only if we're together."

* * *

Sorry this one took so long, my editor had a problem with the're I-pod, but anyway, hear you go, hope you enjoy and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up the next day wrapped around each other, face-to-face. Arthur looked down, realizing that they were both still naked. He looked back up at Alfred with a cheeky smirk and rubbed Alfred's chest, gently pecking him on the lips. Alfred blushed and noticed how Arthur was joyfully examining his muscles.

"Arthur, you don't need to again, do you?"

Arthur looked back up at his face and smirked at the look of worry it held. "Don't be stupid, Alfred. If I got that far every time I saw something sexy, I would have to kill you, so you're never in my sight."

Alfred chuckled and started feeling up Arthur's abs.

"Good, because my ass still hurts."

They stayed in bed and cuddled for a while before getting up. Arthur was happy that Alfred had forgiven him, because it meant that they would be able to spend the whole day together.  
Most years they both helped out with the planning for the Christmas party, and Alfred was really upset when him and Arthur missed the meeting where they all decided who would do what.

They both ended up going to a meeting their bosses had planned instead. They didn't think the rest of the country's would mind them missing just one meeting.  
But now he was grateful for their bosses' bad planning, because this meant that he didn't have to see any of the others until the party. It also meant he could stay at Arthur's house for a few extra days.

Alfred had dragged his bag of games down to Arthur's front room, stocked up on snacks, and spread himself out over and pile of pillows he had spread across the floor. Alfred spent the next few hours on them, and even convinced Arthur to play video games with him, although he got a pillow thrown at his head when he pulled out Assassin's Creed 3. They were having fun for a while, until they heard the door bell chime. Alfred sighed as Arthur paused the game and got up to go and answer the door.  
Arthur opened the door to find Francis on his doorstep, grinning at him.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be helping out with the Christmas party?" Arthur glared at him.

"I dare you to bring up the meeting, I just fucking dare you." Arthur thought.

"I am." he chimed, and held a list attached to a clipboard up to Arthur's face. "I have to go around and see if anyone wanted any specific food at the party."

"Dude, what's the hold up?!" Alfred said loudly as he tried to swallow what was in his mouth. What had made it in his mouth that is, most of it was spread across his face.

He walked out into the hall way  
and paused as he saw Francis, who sent him a knowing smirk. Arthur turned to look at him.

"Alfred, is there anything you want them to get for the party?" Arthur tried to act as casual as possible and he saw Alfred's face light up as he mentioned food.

"Sure!" He charged over to Francis with as much grace as a bull in a china shop and started listing things he wanted. Francis started scrawling down what he was saying, trying to keep up. Francis was confused. Arthur embarrassed him so much yesterday, wasn't he even a little bit mad at him?

Arthur walked out the room as he heard the phone ring, leaving Alfred with Francis.

Alfred stopped listing foods and watched as Francis finished writing it all down on his clipboard looked up at Alfred. Francis leaned against the door frame and smiled at him. "So, Alfred, what have you and Arthur been up to?"

Alfred turned red and avoided eye contact. "Uh, not match, just playing video games and stuff you know." he awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, right. Like yesterday, you mean...?"

Alfred was surprised. He didn't think Francis would bring anything up. Alfred stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Francis had his arms crossed and was giving him a bored look.

"Drop it, Alfred. I know exactly what you two have been up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alfred decided it would be best just to play dumb.

Francis took a few steps forward. "Come on Alfred, admit it!"

"Admit what?" Alfred took a step back as Francis kept getting closer.

"Come on, tell me, what's he like, Alfred?" Francis smirked, loving teasing him.

Alfred took another step back and bumped into the wall.  
"Is he good?" Francis put his hand up next to Alfred's head and leaned in towards him.

"Is he gentle? Or...

Is he rough...?"

Alfred turned away and Francis tilted his head to whisper in his ear, "Oh, so he's rough… does he feel good inside of you Alfred? Or maybe you're not satisfied… you know, I think you'd be a lot more satisfied with someone… like me, what do you think?"

Francis started slowly slipping his hand under Alfred's shirt.  
"I think… I think you should back the fuck off!" Alfred pushed Francis back, and he fell over, smacking his head against the wall. Alfred stared at him panting heavily, his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest, and his face was crimson. He opened his mouth to say something, but only air came out so he gulped and hastily ran back to the other room.

Arthur walked in just in time to see him run out. He turned to Francis and glared down at him

"What did you do to him!?"

Francis got back on his feet. "Hon hon, but the question is… what did you do to him?" Francis smirked at Arthur, who grabbed him and practically threw him out of the door.

Arthur walked in to the other room where Alfred was sat on the sofa. Arthur walked silently over to his lover and swung his arms around him from behind, making Alfred jump. For a second he thought it was Francis.

He looked around at Arthur and turned bright red again.

"Are you okay, love?" Arthur questioned, with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What did he do?" Arthur could feel Alfred's heart beat, which was still beating like mad.

"Nothing… he was just being a pervert."

Arthur walked around the sofa and sat down next to him, putting his arm back around his neck and pulling him closer.

"What did he say?" Arthur tried to make his voice sound calm, but it was hard. He wanted to kill Francis. Fair enough if he wanted to mess with him, but when he harms Alfred, that is where he draws the line.

Arthur could see from Alfred's face that it was about them. "Nevermind, just forget about him, okay? Want to carry on with the game?" Alfred smiled at him and nodded.

They carried on playing their game and Alfred soon cheered up and was joking and laughing again, but Arthur couldn't help but worry about him. Alfred got bored eventually and was changing the game. He sat back down next to Arthur.

"Alfred,"

Alfred looked at him, a huge smile spread across his face.

"I just wanted to say… if Francis, or anyone says anything to you at the Christmas party, you tell me okay?"

He smiled at him again. "Sure! You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself, you know." He chuckled slightly.

Arthur leaned his head on his shoulder and laced his fingers with Alfred's. "I know, just make sure you remember Alfred, you're never alone."

Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head and whispered to him, "Thanks, Iggy." He pulled his bag closer to them. "Hey, how about we watch a movie?"

He nodded. "Okay," Arthur said as he pulled a blanket down from the sofa behind them. Alfred put in a DVD and crawled back over with the remote, snuggling up to Arthur.

They ended up watching a horror film, which of course meant Alfred ended up in Arthur's bed, but then again, he probably would have anyway.

They both got up early the next day, knowing they had to get ready.

It was party night.

* * *

hope you enjoyed chapter 9 chapter 10 will be up soon. please review

Disclaimer: I do not own assassins creed.

UPDATE!: chapter 10 will be uploaded on Christmas! so you all get it as a pressie ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur and Alfred spent the next few hours rushing around and getting ready, and eventualy they were all sorted for the party. All that was left to do, was go.  
Arthur was relaxing on the sofa reading a book, when Alfred leaped backwards onto the seat next to him. He looked up at Arthur kicking his legs off the arm of the sofa.

"Whatcha doin?" Alfred asked.

Arthur kept his gaze fixed on his book. "Reading,"

"Whatcha reading?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want something, or are you just really bored?" Alfred smiled at him.

"I just wanted to know... is there anything else that I don't know about?" With that, the floor suddenly became interesting to Alfred.

"What do you mean?" Arthur had gone back to his book and was only half listening to him.

Alfred shuffled back so his head was on Arthur lap and pushed his book aside.

"You know, like, Spain?"

"Oh," Arthur starred at him for a moment.

"Well, is there?"

Arthur squinted his eyes and gulped as a million flashbacks went zapping through his head.  
"Uh, no..." he lied. Some things were better off left unknown. Alfred looked up at him, a little disappointed.

Alfred sighed, feeling really bored, and all the time he wasn't occupied by something, thoughts of the party and the other nations pushed into his brain. He sat up and walked over to the door, slipping his bomber jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Arthur sat up slightly and looked over the sofa at him.

"I'm gonna go get some Micky D's, you want me to get you some?" Arthur cringed.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, but your missing out." he smiled at him. "I'll be back soon!" Alfred shouted as he walked through the door.

Arthur stared at the door for a minute, and Alfred's words form last night echoed through his head.

"You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself, you know."

"Thanks, Iggy."

Arthur sighed, since he declared his independence, Alfred always seemed to want to do everything alone, like he wanted to prove something. A lot of things Alfred seemed capable of doing, but, if he gets put out of his comfort zone, he seems to completely become undone. Like yesterday, for example. Whatever Francis said got to him. Alfred couldn't take just once what Arthur has had to put up with and ignore for years. He was acting fine, but Arthur could tell he was worried, although Arthur had to admit, he was as well.

* * *

Arthur had eventually managed to distract himself from thinking too much with his book, and Alfred returned about half of an hour later with a big bag of Mc Donald's in his hand.

"I'm back!" Arthur turned to look at him as he walked over, sat down next him, and started undraping a couple of burgers. He took them apart, and as he began piecing them back together again as one, Arthur stared at him.

"What? The burgers here are tiny!" said Alfred as he took a bite from his burger and some of the sauce fell onto his shirt.  
"Alfred, be careful!" Arthur pulled a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned off Alfred's shirt. They were both dressed in matching black suits with bow ties, ready for the party, but Arthur was starting to regret the idea of getting ready early.

"Relax, dude, it's fine." Alfred chuckled.

"Alfred, you can't show up to the party with burger sauce on you!"

Arthur saw Alfred's face fall a little as he brought up the party.

"We'll have to leave soon… Alfred, are you sure you're ok?"  
Alfred's eyes darted up at Arthur and he faked a little laugh. "Arthur, I've told you, I'm fine."

"Well, then…" Arthur stood up and put his hand out to Alfred. "Let's go now, maybe if we show up early we won't have to make a dramatic entrance." Alfred stared at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. "Okay, but can I quickly go do something first?"

"Sure, go ahead, I need to make sure everything's shut off and locked up anyway."

It was getting dark and Arthur was checking everything over. He walked past Alfred's room and noticed the door was opened slightly. He peered in to see the American was sat on his bed staring at the ground deep in thought. Arthur watched as he let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned back on the bed, placing his hands over his face.

Alfred jumped a little as Arthur pushed the door open. "Alfred...?" Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

He sat up. "Nothing, I'm fine." he forced a smile, but Arthur could see though it. Arthur swung his arms around him and pulled him into a hug

"Alfred, it's okay if you worried."

"Arthur, I'm fine." Alfred tried to reassure him, but Arthur was having none of it.

"Alfred! Look, I can tell when something's bothering you, besides, you don't think I'm a little worried too? Stop trying to do everything alone all the time, even a hero needs some help every now and then!" Alfred sighed again.

"Okay, I'm a little worried, but Arthur, what if-"

"What if nothing! Alfred, if anyone says anything against you, fuck them! Don't let it bother you, and no matter how it turns out, you still have me! So WHAT if anyone sees you as different than the others. It's better to be a black sheep than just another white one!"

Alfred stared at him for a moment before breaking the gap between them, landing a sloppy kiss on Arthur lips. He pulled away and smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the building, their nerve levels were at an all new high. They waited a while before actually entering the party hall. Arthur turned to Alfred, who was visibly struggling to keep calm. Alfred jumped a little as Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Alfred, it'll be fine, you're not alone, remember?" Arthur tried to make his voice as sweet and comforting as possible. He squeezed Alfred's hand. "Come on, let's go in."

They pushed open the large doors and walked into the hall, Christmas music was playing and bright colorful lights where everywhere. It seemed everyone else decided to come early as well, as the room was crowded. But everyone grew silent as they noticed Arthur and Alfred come in, still clutching each other's hand.

Arthur and Alfred walked down the large stairs as calmly as they could, fully aware that all eyes were on them. They stopped in the center of the room. Everyone seemed to be crowded around them, staring. Arthur looked up at them all. "What?" They all flinched slightly (minus Russia, of course), they knew that Arthur was not someone you would want to get angry.

Alfred's face was bright red and Arthur could feel him shaking. Arthur sighed.

"Okay, I might as well clear this up now, yes, me and Alfred are a couple, and if anyone has anything to say, say it now!" He glared up at them, they all stared at them both in shock. Except, of course, for Italy, who, with a bright smile spread across his face, was tugging on Germany's sleeve.

"Veee~ Germany, can we tell them to?" Arthur looked at them in confusion, and Alfred finally looked up from the floor "Wait? You guys are…"

"Ja.." said Ludwig, as he pulled Italy into his arms, blushing from ear to ear.

Murmuring filled the hall.

A bright red Matthew was pushed in front of the crowed soon, followed by Francis who put a hand on one of his shoulders, smirking at Alfred. "Nous aussi." ("We also."). Alfred glared at him. He knew he only came forward to annoy him.

Arthur cleared his throat. He couldn't really believe what was happening.

"Anyone else feel like sharing?" He was surprised, he was prepared for people making fun of them and talking behind there back, but he never expected this.

Soon others from the crowd started to fess up as well.  
Spain and South Italy, Austria and Hungary, even Greece and Japan stepped forward. There were others as well, and they all shyly looked around at one another. They all seemed just as surprised.

Arthur brushed his hand up through his hair. "Wait, so all this time, you were all pretending nothing was going on?"  
They all nodded.

Arthur face-palmed and shook his head. "What is wrong with you twats?" he muttered under his breath.

Alfred clapped his hands together and laughed. It seemed he was no longer nervous. "Well then, let's party!"

They all carried on with the party, happy that they no longer had anything to hide, except for Matthew who walked over to Alfred.

"Fair enough if you two are a couple, but your behaviour the other day was still inappropriate. Alfred, how come every time you do something stupid, everyone just forgets about it?" Matthew was normally shy and quiet, in fact Alfred was one of the only ones he really spoke to, but when he started lecturing him, it was hard to get him to shut up.

"And I mean who does that? Yo-" Alfred swung his arm around his rambling brother and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "You know, Francis was coming on to me yesterday." Matthew paused and turned to Francis.

"Yes, mon amour?"

"You were flirting with my brother!?" Francis laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him. "No- Matthew, it's not what you think, I- I was joking! You know I like to mess with people, ho hon." Francis glared at Alfred. He would have his revenge.

Alfred stared for a moment. "I wonder what's go him so wound up?" Arthur said. He tugged at Alfred's hand. "Come on Alfred, let's go enjoy the party." Alfred smiled at him as he pulled him off into the crowd.

They spent the next few hours talking and dancing under the bright colourful Christmas lights, and it all seemed like a perfect night. As usual, Alfred made his way to the snacks table, and as usual, Arthur had a few too many drinks. Arthur grabbed Alfred and pulled him back onto the dance floor and started stumbling around, trying to keep himself up and at the same time as dance. He grabbed Alfred's collar and pulled him in to a deep, sloppy kiss. Alfred push away, his face bright red.

"Arthur, not here." Arthur smirked.

He said not here… so did that mean he wanted to as well?

Arthur dragged his lover through the crowd and out into a desolate hallway, leading him up father away from the door. When Arthur stopped and released him, Alfred gazed down at him. Arthur's face was bright red, he was clearly out of it. Arthur continued to kiss him and he happily let him, now that they were away from everyone else. After all, it was only kissing, but Arthur, had other ideas.

He slipped one of his hands down Alfred's trousers, which took Alfred by surprise. He broke the kiss and glared at him, but his glare soon turned into a look of worry, as he saw that weird energy back in Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur, no."

Arthur knew he would regret this tomorrow morning, but right now he was too drunk to care, he just wanted to feel good. Just the thought of it made Arthur smirk as he walked towards Alfred and pushed him back against the wall.

"W... what are you doing?" Alfred stuttered as he pushed his hands on Arthur's chest in an attempt to push him away, but Arthur wouldn't give in until he had his way. Alfred knew exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't let him this time, they had to either wait until after the party, or go somewhere where no one would walk in on them. After all, he did promise to never let him get that far again, but so soon? Maybe it was just the alcohol?  
"I'm having a little fun, it's a party, right?" Arthur slurred as he looked up at Alfred, his eyes burning with lustful desire.

"We can't! Not here!" Alfred harshly whispered as Arthur pulled his buttons undone, revelling Alfred's well-built chest. Arthur rubbed against him with drunken glee. He figured he would have to get Alfred to follow along before he could move them to another room, otherwise he would refuse to.  
His touch made Alfred's body heat up, he could feel himself blushing and from his tows to his head.

Alfred tried to calm himself. He had no problem having sex with Arthur, but only if they found somewhere private to do it. Arthur started licking and sucking at Alfred's neck.

"Arthur…" Alfred moaned, his voice full of restraint. "W-what if we get caught again... n- not here!" He managed to push Arthur off of him slightly. Arthur pouted, he hated being rejected by Alfred, especially when he was this drunk. He forced his tongue into Alfred's mouth and shoved him further against the wall, pushing his way in-between his legs. Alfred could feel sweat dripping down his face as Arthur stuck in his tongue, but it was too had to resist. It was like Arthur was hypnotizing him.

Neither noticed that three people stood, peeking out the hall door at them. One of them, with silver hair and blood red eyes, snapping pictures on his phone. The other one had scruffy brown hair, and just stood there longingly, staring at them and drawling. The third, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, was grinning and cackling at the pair. Looking down at the one taking pictures, he said, "Sweet revenge, mon cher." "Arthur… please…" Alfred gasped. Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. "Come- hic- come on then." he tugged at Alfred's bow tie and pulled him down the hall.

The three at the door walked back into the party hall, proud of their achievement.  
"Kesesese! Well, that was very interesting!" said the silver haired one as they walked past Matthew, who overheard what they were saying.

"I wonder what that was about?" he thought. He was standing alone and getting quite bored, so he thought he would go find out. He walked into the hall, to find no one was out there but some slushy snow footprints leading down the corridor. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the room at the end. He curiously walked up to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur had dragged Alfred into a large room filled with desks and result boards. He continued un-buttoning him.

"Arthur, are you sure the doors locked?" Alfred questioned, with more than just a bit of anxiousness flowing in his voice.

"Yeah, it's locked, d-don't worry." Alfred was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He grabbed Arthur's wrists and looked over to the door, to find it was open slightly.

"Wait a minute." Alfred walked over to the door and locked it before walking back over to Arthur.

"Okay, are you sure you can't wait until after the party, when we go back to yours?"

Arthur growled. "No! I wanna do it nooow!" Arthur's voice was winey and his words slurred. Alfred sighed.

"Fine, whatever. I have to, I promised..." he leaned back in to kiss him and started fiddling with Arthur's belt buckle.

Arthur watched as Alfred scrambled around. It made him sad. He didn't want this. He wanted Alfred to do it because he enjoyed it, not because he felt he had to.

"This… this isn't right… Al-Alfred." Alfred pulled away from his lips.

"What?" Arthur looked up at him. He was clearly holding back and trying his hardest to fight it. "Alfred, don't worry… if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you, you don't have to do anything. It was wrong of me, to make you promise that." Alfred smiled at him. He could tell how hard he was trying.

"Arthur, I said I like you too, remember? I am doing this because I want to."

* * *

Matthew had entered to room to find very busy Arthur and Alfred. Not wanting to be seen, he hid behind a cabinet. "It's okay, just wait, as soon as you get the chance, get out unseen." Matthew thought to himself. But his heart skipped a beat as he heard the door lock. He was stuck. He peered around at the two by the wall. It was disturbing to see his brother like that. He knew if he stayed where he was he would be found, so he quickly crawled over to a table and hid underneath it.

Alfred continued kissing Arthur as he started running his hands all over his body. He traced his fingers up and down his back, stomach, outer and inner thighs, slowly building up pressure. Arthur groaned. Alfred could feel his soft pale skin burning at his touch.

Alfred wanted to have some fun teasing him. He begun kissing Arthur's neck and ears and slowly worked his way down his stomach to his waistline. He kissed all around his belly button, slowly moving down and, with more pressure, kissing and nipping the inside of Arthur's thighs, but he didn't touch him yet. He wasn't done teasing.

Alfred's kissing soon turned into licking very close to Arthur's shaft, moving achingly slowly. Alfred wanted Arthur to beg him to go further.

As Arthur started to push down on Alfred's head, he realised how hard the Brit was, so he went further and slowly starting licking at the base.

Alfred started moving his tongue up the length of the shaft. He licked the head and moved back down the other side, repeating, slowly taking just the head in his mouth. Arthur started thrusting his hips slightly, he could feel himself getting desperate.

Alfred sucked on it a little, before resuming licking and now slightly sucking the outside of his shaft, making Arthur shiver. He started taking more and more of Arthur into his mouth and slowly moving his mouth up and down. He could feel himself getting harder, Arthur's moaning was turning him on.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around Arthurs member and started to move his hand up and down at the exact same pace as his mouth. Arthur looked down at him, his face was flushed and his eyes were open, just enough for him to see the burning desire they held. Fuck, he looked sexy. Arthur was starting to lose control, he couldn't take it much longer.

"A-Alfred, I'm gonna c-come."  
Alfred smirked as he tightened his grip even more, making Arthur give a load moan.

Arthur twisted his hand into Alfred's hair and threw his head back, finally realising warm in the other nation's mouth. Arthur dragged Alfred back up to his level and started roughly kissing him again.

He pushed him back onto the table and quickly ripped off his trousers, along with his boxers, and slipped his already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. He couldn't take it anymore, it was going too slow for his liking.

He slipped his hands through Alfred's hair, grabbing it as he reached the back of his head. he pulled him into him and deepend the kiss.

Matthew, who was still under the table, was in shock. He tried to look away, but even if he did, he could still hear them. Alfred was laid across the table in front of the one he was hiding under. Seeing them both like this, he felt sick.

Arthur pulled away from Alfred's mouth. "Turn over." he huffed as he tugged on Alfred's arm. Alfred did as he said. Right now, he wanted it just as much as Arthur.

Without a moment's notice, Arthur thrusted into him. Alfred gave a slight yelp and gritted his teeth. It hurt, not even being stretched. But, oh, was the pain worth it. He started pushing his hips back as Arthur snapped his forward.

Arthur immediately started moving, slamming into the other, their load moaning filled the room. Alfred gripped the edge of the table, squeezing his eyes shut as Arthur picked up his pace.

"Arrthuuur!" Alfred moaned, not even caring anymore if someone heard. "F-Fucking… touch me." he whimpered, his cock so desperate to be touched by the other.

Arthur did as he asked, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around Alfred's cock under the table, jerking it in time with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Ahn… ah…" Arthur moaned, his whole body tensed as he filled Alfred up with his cum.

Feeling the warm substance enter him only caused America to shudder in pleasure, his back arched and he let out a loud moan as he came, covering the floor beneath them.

Arthur, now once again back to normal (although not completely sober), pulled out and watched as his cum dribbled out of Alfred.

Alfred, heaving for breath, opened his eyes… finally noticing his brother under the table in front of him.

* * *

Merry Christmas guys! here's chapter 10 as a present so I made it longer than usual, although for some people its up a bit early cuzz the time zones...

anyway!

hope you enjoyed please fave and review and the next chapter will be up shortly!

feel free to pm me if you have any questions.

Merry Cristmas and a happy new year x ^_^

and thanks to my editor Casey Hence


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred stared at him in shock. "Matthew..." he choked. Matthew's mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. So he just sat with his mouth open, returning Alfred's shocked expression.  
Arthur peered over the table at Matthew. "Hay- Matthew! You enj- enjoying the party?" he laughed. Matthew could smell the alcohol on is breath, even from where he was sitting. He looked over to Alfred, whose face was still covered with Arthurs cum. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

Alfred jumped up and grabbed Arthur, forcing his hand over his mouth. "Okay, you have definitely had too much!" Alfred looked over to Matthew, the embarrassment clear on his face. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he think to check if the room was empty? Matthew avoided eye contact "W-well I... I think I'll leave you two to yourselves!" Matthew, in a panic, jumped up and ran for the door, trying his hardest to not look at the other two butt-naked people in the room. The door slammed behind him.

Alfred sat up on the table and looked over to the door and grimaced."Poor Matt," Arthur slipped his arms over Alfred's shoulders and let his head fall onto his back. "Alfie," he said, snuggling into him. Alfred turned his head to look at his lover, but he seemed to be asleep. Alfred sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face. "What am I going to do with you...?" he slipped their clothes back on and picked Arthur up, so his arms were dangling behind his back and his chin was rested on his shoulder as walked out the door.

As bright sunbeams hit Arthur's eyelids through the crack of the curtains, he groaned as he slowly blinked himself awake. Why did his head hurt so much? What happened? He sat up, pushing his scuffed up blond hair off of his face and looked over to the clock at the side of his bed. "Two pm?" he groaned as he dropped back onto his soft union flag pillow, burying his face. His head was killing him and the sun wasn't helping. What happened to the party? He laid there for a moment until he was able force himself out of bed.

After getting dressed, he made his way downstairs and found Alfred pacing in the living room with his phone to his ear. Arthur could just hear a voice saying he had been forwarded to the answer machine. Alfred groaned in frustration as he turned to see Arthur.

* * *

sorry for the wait, I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while but just to let you know I'm not gunna give up on this story so if the chapters do take a while , I just have writers block or something :p

Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 11, please review follow and fave and thanx to my Editor:Casey Hence

"What's going on?" Arthur questioned.

"Matt won't pick up his phone. I've been trying to call him all day... after last night he'll probably never speak to us again." And what if he tells anyone? Alfred thought. He sat down on the arm of the sofa, resting his for head on his hands. Arthur walked over and sat next to him, placing his hand on his back, rubbing large circles on him.

"What happened?"

Alfred looked up at Arthur, who was staring at him in confusion.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Arthur shook his head.

Alfred sighed again. "He... he walked in on us."

Arthurs face dropped and he turned bright red "He what!?"

Alfred stared at him. "You know, Iggy, you should really get help with your drinking problems."

Arthur hit his shoulder. "I don't have drinking problems, git! It was a party, you're meant to get drunk at parties."

"Yeah, but not so drunk you can't remember them!"

Arthur glared at him. He wanted to say something back, but... Alfred was right. What ever happened... it was all his fault.

Arthur sighed. "What exactly did he walk in on?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

Alfred's gaze fell to the floor. "I... I think he might have been there the whole time..."

Arthur stared at him, both extremely embarrassed and confused, he just hoped Matthew didn't see anything too disturbing. He sighed again, wishing he could just swap his memory with Matthew's, that way Matthew would forget, and he would remember. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alfred said, as he noticed Arthur was leaving.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon, keep trying to call Matt." and with that, Arthur left the house.

Matthew was sat in his hotel room watching TV. His phone had been ringing non-stop all day, but he didn't answer it. He knew it was Alfred, but he couldn't speak to him. Just the thought of how awkward it would be made him cringe.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He listened for a moment to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Another knock. Who would could it be? It couldn't be Alfred, his phone was still ringing.

He curiously approached the door and reached out for the handle, slowly twisting it. He froze as the door opened to reveal Arthur in the hallway. His face was a light shade red and he was clearly trying to keep eye contact and appear calm.

"Hello, Matthew... may I come in...?"

Matthew just nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He didn't quite shut the door, but cracked it, and turned around to look at him. Arthur jumped and looked down to the floor as they made eye contact.

"Matthew... We need to talk..."

Those words sent shudders down Matthew's back.

"...O-Okay..." He said in his usual hushed tone. Arthur walked over and sat down on the sofa, in front of the TV and waited for Matthew to join him. Matthew slowly made his way over to the sofa and sat down, looking anywhere but at Arthur.

"Matthew, I-" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't really know what you saw last night, but I know you didn't need to see it... And I'm sorry you had to..." He must have gone through what he was going to say a million times in his head, but it all seemed to have slipped from his mind. He thought for a moment before looking up at Matthew, to find he had never really realised how alike him and Alfred were before. Suddenly, as sickening as it was, a thought went through his head...

What would it be like...

To do the same to Matthew as he had done to Alfred...?

His whole body tensed as he tried to push the thought out of his mind. He hated it, but in some sick way, he enjoyed the thought. What was wrong with him? "Control yourself." he mentally growled. But he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Matthew had realised Arthur hadn't spoken for a while, and he looked up to see him tense. "Ar-are you okay, Arthur...?" He reached out his hand and placed it on Arthur's leg, which took Arthur by surprise. His breath jolted and all the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up, "Not again!" Arthur thought he tried to fight it, but it was no use. A smirk spread across his face as he turned to look at Matthew.  
"Oh, I'm fine~" he said, slowly shuffling, so his body was facing Matthew. Matthew pulled his hand away. Something about Arthur was different, he didn't know what it was, but he knew he didn't like it. Arthur started crawling closer to Matthew.

"I know seeing Alfred and I last night must have been the worst part for you..." he whispered as he crawled closer and closer. Matthew shuffled back trying to get as far away from him as possible, but he got stopped as he hit the arm of the sofa. "Hmm... maybe you wouldn't feel so bad about it... If I did the same to you..." He crawled in closer, whispering the last part next to Matthew's ear.

Matthew froze. What did he just say!? Arthur started to nibble and suck on Matthews ear as he slowly let his hand sliver under his red hoodie. Matthew shivered. Arthur was actually very alluring, but he soon came to his senses and pushed him back. "W-what are you doing!?" He stuttered, why was Arthur doing this?

"Oh come on Mattie, you'll like it, promise." Matthew struggled beneath him. "No! Just, get off of me!" He cried. Arthur glared at him and growled as he jumped at Matthew, pinning his arms to sofa. "No is not an option!" He hissed and used his arm to keep both of Matthew's arms pinned down, and used the other hand to pull off his hoodie and throw it across the room. Matthew continued to struggle and tried his hardest to get free, holding back tears as Arthur began to tug at his belt.

"Stop, please!"

* * *

I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while but just to let you know, I'm not gunna give up on this story so if chapters take a while its just because I have writer block or something :p

Anyway, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed chapter 11, please review follow and fave and thanx to my Editor:Casey Hence.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred had given up trying to call Matthew, he decided the best way to settle this was to just go and see him, no mater how embarrassing it would be. He walked down the long hallway, looking for Matt's room. Stopping as he found his room number and taking a deep breath, he went to knock. Only after, did he notice the door was open. He listened carefully and could here muffled shuffling and voices. Alfred gritted his teeth as he reached out to push the door. He hoped he wasn't about to walk in on Matthew in return.

"Hello? Matt, are yo-" He froze up as he opened the door to find Arthur on top of Matthew, hastily pulling his trousers off. "Ar- Arthur!" he stuttered. He was hit with a mixture of shock, heart break, and anger. Matthew stretched his neck so he could look back at him, still trying to free himself from Arthur's tight grip. "Alfred, help!"

Alfred hesitated, still getting over the shock, but raced over to them, grabbing Arthur under his arms and tearing him off of Matthew. Arthur struggled to get back to him but instead kicked at the air, unable to escape from Alfred's clutches.

"Arthur, stop!" Alfred yelled, trying to restrain the struggling Brit. Arthur made it difficult for him as he started to elbow and scratch at him.

"Let go of me!" his vice was crokey and his eyes seemed to have an eerie glow to them. Matthew stared up at the man in terror. It didn't seem like Arthur, more like some kind of beast. Alfred dragged him across the room.

"I think- you need- a little time out!" he threw him into the bathroom, slamming and barricading the door behind him. Alfred turned back to Matthew who choked out a few gaspy sounds, but was too stunned to make words.

"Are you okay?!" Alfred huffed.

Matthew stared at the bathroom door. He could hear Arthur smashing and clawing at it from the inside. "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

Alfred walked over to him. "Matt, what the fuck is going on?!" his voice was shaky as he tried to hold back any emotion.

"I don't know, Arthur was apologising for last night, and then he just suddenly turned on me." Alfred stared at him trying to be strong and not break down in front of him. He didn't need to do that for Matthew to tell how he was feeling.

"Alfred, something's not right. I don't know what that was, but that was not Arthur. You know he would never do something like this." Alfred stared at the door, suddenly remembering what Arthur had said to him the night he first seemed to "lose control".

"Alfred, you awakened something that had been sleeping for a long time… once it starts, I just can't stop it…. I can't control myself. If you hate me now, I will completely understand…" What was wrong with him? Alfred didn't really know what it was, nothing had really been explained to him in detail, but he had seen enough movies to know something wasn't right.

As the atmosphere settled, it stared to seem a little awkward. Matthew pulled his trousers up and picked his hoodie up off the floor, slipping it back on over his head. He sat back down, grabbing one of the sofa cushions, trying to forget what just happened. For once he would have been happy to go un-noticed. "You know, he, he said some really disturbing things Alfred..."

Alfred sat down next to him, glancing at Matthew and wondering if he should even ask. But it seemed he was predictable, as Matthew continued, "He said he was going to do to me, what he did to you..."

Alfred's face reddened. "Matthew… I'm sorry you've had to see or hear any of that. I mean if I had to hear about what you and Francis get up to, I would probably throw up." Alfred joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Matthew looked up at him and sighed, his gaze falling back to the floor.

"Actually... we haven't actually done anything..." Alfred stared at him in surprise.

"You're kidding, you mean he hasn't tried anything?"

"Well he has, constantly, but..." Matthew sighed again, frustrated at his own wimpyness.

"I'm too shy... I've been turning him down for weeks, and I don't think he's too happy about that..." Alfred stared at Matthew for a moment with a look of sympathy. He looked so sad.

"Come here," he said as he slipped his arm over his gloomy brother's shoulders. Matthew lent against him. Hearing what Matthew had said, Alfred realised something, maybe that was the reason Francis wouldn't leave him and Arthur alone, mabey it wasn't just him being needy... was he... jealous?

Alfred turned to the bathroom door, suddenly realizing something. The sounds had stopped. Him and Matthew both looked at each other before Alfred walked over and slowly unblocked the door, opening it just enough to see Arthur on the floor. He was lent against the wall, looking exhausted. Alfred walked up to him and knelt down "You okay?" He asked in a soft voice.

Arthur turned his head and looked at him, nodding slightly, too dizzy to speak. Alfred picked him up and Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as he was lifted off the ground. Arthur glanced at Matthew as they walked back into the other room, blinking as a tear ran down the Brit's face. It was getting worse. What was happening to him? He rubbed his face into Alfred, because he couldn't look at Matthew. Remembering what he said, he would probably hate him now.

Alfred gave Matthew an uncertain look. He just nodded and sadly smiled back at him, now worried for Arthur's sake. He still wasn't sure what was going on.

-

Alfred took Arthur back home and placed him on his bed. He was more awake now, but he was still very weak. "Ughhh, I want to die," groaned Arthur.

Alfred brushed his hand through Arthur's hair. "It's fine, Arthur. Matt knows it's not your fault." Arthur looked at him with weary eyes and sat up, dropping his legs down the side of the bed. He couldn't stop the flash backs of Matthew struggling and begging him to stop. Not long ago he would have done anything to protect these two... But now, he seemed to be the one hurting them...

He sighed in frustration, slamming his fist down on the bed side table, hard enough for it to shake the floor. "Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I just bloody control myself?" he looked over to Alfred, who actually looked scared and, he realised just how right he was. Alfred sighed "Arthur… what is it?"

Arthur could see tears pricking in Alfred's eyes as he tried to keep his breathing steady. What is it that makes you lose control like that?"

"I don't know… Alfred, you know… you know I don't turn on Matt intentionally, right...? I, would never do something like that to you." Alfred slowly approached him with a regretful look on his face and softly rubbed his back as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Arthur, get some sleep. I'm gonna go back and talk to Matt."

Arthur sighed and lied down, rolling onto his back and staring up at the celling. "Why am I so useless...?" he muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Alfred gave Arthur one more worried glance before heading back to Matthew's hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred decided to walk this time. He figured it would give him some time to think and clear his head a little. He stared at the ground, off in his own little world as he walked, suddenly being brought back to reality as he bumped into someone "Oh, sor-"

He looked up to see Francis, who had a small smirk on his face. For some reason he didn't understand, he froze.

"Alfred, where are you heading to?" Alfred tried to act casual, as if nothing was going on. The last thing they needed was for Francis to get involved.

"I'm going to see Matthew."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" the smirk remained on Francis's face, and Alfred didn't like it one bit. It never meant anything good when Francis was smirking like that. He thought about what to say next and tried to be careful with his words. Besides, why would something be wrong? Is it unusual to go and see his own brother?

Alfred realized he had been silent for a while. "Answer him!" He mentally pushed himself. He looked back up at Francis, "No, I'm just going to see him for a while and then go back to Arthur's!" he cursed himself knowing he was speaking a little too fast and forced a small smile. Even an idiot could see that Alfred was hiding something, but Francis didn't react at all, not even an odd look.

Did he know something? Alfred nervously fiddled with his sleeve.  
"So, I guess that hotel never did get sorted out did it?" Francis grinned.  
Alfred glared at him slightly. His nerves calmed, but he really didn't need anything else bothering him today.

"You know what's going on, Francis." It wasn't a question. Francis smirked at him, yet again. Now it was just getting annoying. What was so god damn funny?

"After outing everyone else, how could I forget? I don't think you will be going back to Arthur's though." he sneered.

Alfred raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him "And why is that?" He asked, knowing that Francis would probably now try to give him a false reason not to and try to convince him it was for the best.

But Francis's answer was simple. "Because, I don't want you to."  
His response made Alfred laugh slightly. "And why would I care what you want? I'd like to see you try and stop me." He continued walking, bumping into Francis's shoulder as he passed.

"I think stopping you won't be a problem... Because I, have these..." Francis called after him. Alfred turned back around to see him holding out a load of pictures from the party.

Alfred's eyes widened "But how did you...?"

"I'm sure everyone would love to see these,". Francis waved the pictures tauntingly, as if Alfred was cat, and the pictures his tease toy. And just like a cat, Alfred lunged forward and tried to snatch them out of his hand. Francis pulled away, making Alfred almost fall flat on his face.

"Uh-uh-uhh, you're not getting these until you do as I say."

Alfred gained his balance and glared at him. What was he trying to achieve? Was he really just jealous? "Fine show them to everyone, see if I give a fuck." he turned his back again.

"But would Arthur?" Francis purred.

Alfred froze and turned to him. "You fucking asshole, if you think-!"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you ruining his reputation, Alfred. I'm sure you've hurt him enough in the past as it is... Do it again, and he'll never forgive you..." Francis continued to grin at him with a look in his eyes that was just daring Alfred to deck him.

Alfred glared at him, trying not to show any emotion towards what Francis said. He was close to his face, but what now? Sure he could easily knock Francis to the ground, but there was no doubt that he had copies. Alfred sighed, swallowing his pride and looked away from him. "Fine... What do you want?" He didn't care what he had to do. Just as long as Arthur was happy. He didn't want to hurt him, no matter what he had done...

Francis grinned. Manipulating Alfred was just too easy. "Stay away from Arthur. That's all for now."

Alfred's eyes widened "But-"

"You do as I say, or the pictures will be sent to every country and every one of their bosses! Including your's and Arthur's~" he added, dragging on Arthur's name.

Alfred growled at him, clenching his fists and continued walking.  
"Oh and Alfred, one more thing..."

Alfred paused, but this time didn't look back at him.

"Tell no one about this...".

Alfred couldn't believe what just happened. What was Francis's problem? Just why couldn't he stand anyone else being happy? And Arthur... He was going to think he was avoiding him because of what happened with Matthew. Alfred sighed as he opened the door to Matthew's hotel. Who knows what else Francis was planning.

Alfred once again made his journey down the hall to the room marked with Matthew's number, pausing at the door and taking a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the door. He stood waiting for a moment before it opened.

"Come in." Matthew said with a smile. Alfred could see Matthew was happy he came back. He probably wanted find out what was going on, but unfortunately that was the very question Alfred had been asking himself all day, and he didn't have an answer.

Meanwhile, Arthur had calmed down. He was laid on his bed thinking; he just didn't know what it was that made him lose control like that. It couldn't be normal, and it couldn't be anything recent or he'd remember it... Maybe...

Arthur got up and walked down the long hallway to one of his storage rooms and started digging. He had an idea that if he couldn't remember what caused it, there had some kind of clue in one of these rooms. If he did find something, anything, then he could prove to Alfred that none of this was his fault. Or, at least, he hoped it wasn't.

Alfred and Matthew had sat talking, and it didn't take much time for Matthew to realise there was something other than earlier events that was bothering him, especially when it came up that Alfred had decided to get a room in the hotel too.

"But why? Is there something wrong between you and Arthur?"

"No, I just think its for the best if-"

"Al, seriously, don't let what happened today ruin-"

"Calm down! Trust me, everything's fine! I just figured it'd be easier if I'm not in the way 'cause... " Alfred paused for a moment, trying to think of a believable excuse. Matthew stared at him with worried eyes, waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence.

"...Arthur has been sorting through a lot of his stuff lately." Alfred figured that was the best thing to say. If Matthew mentioned it to Arthur he wouldn't deny it.

"Oh, okay," Matthew knew that wasn't the real reason, but he didn't think it was a good idea to push Alfred too much. If it was like anything else that had happened in the past, he would probably find out later anyway.

"So," Matthew tried to think of something to say that would change the subject. "how's Tony?"

Alfred looked up at him him and chuckled.

"What?" Matthew asked surprised by Alfred's sudden change in attitude.  
"You're trying to think of something to talk about, and the best thing you can come up with is, 'How's Tony?'"

Matthew playfully hit his laughing brothers arm. "Shut up"

Alfred was just about to say something when the door opened. Him and Matthew turned to see Francis.

He stepped into the room, placing a bag down as he closed the door "Alfred? You're still here?" He slyly grinned at him.  
Matthew looked at Alfred, who was inspecting his watch. "How did he know you were-"

"Oh, is that the time already?" Alfred jolted up and walked towards the door. "Matthew, it's getting late I think I should get going."  
Matthew shot Francis a confused look, still wanting to know how he know Alfred was with him. Francis smiled back at him and swung his arm around Alfred's neck pulling him in to an awkward hug.

"Me and Alfred bumped into each other when he was on the way to the hotel, and we had a nice little chat, didn't we Alfred?" He tugged tight around around Alfred's neck.

"…Yes." Alfred said as he tried to pry Francis's arm away from his neck. He finally let go and Alfred shot Francis a quick glare as he passed. Matthew could tell something was going on. He glared knowingly at Francis who just shrugged at him as if he didn't know why Alfred was in such a mood.

Arthur had been digging for hours now, but he still hadn't found anything. He sat on the floor sighing heavily as he laid back on the boxes behind him. He was just about ready to call it a night, when he saw the books stacked on the top shelf. Arthur pushed himself up and climbed the shelves, grabbing the top book and blowing it to clear the thick layer of dust that coated its hard wooden cover. He squinted, reading the cover in the dimly lit room. "Hello, what do we have here?"

* * *

Yay I managed to get chapter 13 up before 2am!

hope you're all enjoying the story please leave a** review** and chapter 14 will be done soon!

byezz!

UPDATE: Again sorry for not uploading the next chapter yet, I had a bit of and accident with my laptop and concrete stares T.T anyway, my laptop is fixed and I'm continuing it now.

Also when I have completed this story I'm starting on a new one so you can follow it here so you know when its published - s/9274957/1/A-Jocks-Secret


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur climbed down the shelves, the old, dusty book gripped close to his side. These books might have just the answers he needed. After all, he had used a lot of black magic back in his younger days. Who knows what he might have missed? He just hoped that if that is the reason for everything that had been happening, that it could be undone.

Arthur returned to his bedroom and sat up on the king size bed, delicately tracing the rim of the book cover with his fingers before gingerly opening the cover and carefully turning the beige coloured, aged pages. He gently blew the dust from the first page, revealing a small sentence, "Forever minding the rule of three,"

"…The rule of three…" he thought to himself.

It was a warning. A warning that sent shivers down Arthur's spine. He knew he never used to take the come backs of some spells seriously. "Is this all my fault?"

Arthur released a sleepy yawn and looked to window beside him, it was dark outside and all he could hear was the taping of the light rain against the glass. Arthur slumped back against the head board. It was quiet... too quiet. Arthur sat up as he realised, Alfred still wasn't back.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hurriedly dialed his number.

* * *

Alfred was laid on his hotel bed. He was almost asleep when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID that had an image of Arthur asleep with doodles all over his face.

With half open eyes, Alfred pulled the phone up to his ear and mumbled a barely understandable, "Sup,"

"Hello, Alfred, where-"

Alfred jumped and his eyes shot wide open. He hung up the phone in a panic at the sound of Arthur's voice. He hadn't come up with a good enough excuse for Arthur yet as to why he wouldn't be coming back. He sighed, trying to pick out an excuse in his head. "Maybe I could just tell him… but I can't! There's no way Arthur would be able to keep his temper! Especially since Francis is involved, the pictures would be out in an instant. I could try the storage clearing excuse, it seemed to work with Matthew, no, Arthur wouldn't believe that… The only possible reason there could be was because what he did to Matthew, what am I meant to do…" Alfred groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Francis sure has bad timing, it's like he knew what had happened..."  
Alfred pulled one of the pillows from beside him, squashing it into his face and using as a muffler for his yell. Why was nothing ever easy for them?

* * *

Arthur kept trying to call Alfred back, but sadly, the words of Alfred's he heard came from a pre-recorded message.

"Come on Alfred, pick up!" Arthur thought, as if he could telepathically get Alfred to answer his phone. He dropped his body weight, making all but his arm that held his phone, that still remained in the air, relax into the mattress. He tried to call one more time but still there was no answer. He let his arm flop down beside him, the phone falling to the other side of the bed. Arthur laid silently, listening to the rain. With Alfred still lingering on his mind, he soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

Arthur woke up the next day, with the bright sun illuminating all in it's reach, and the sound of rain had been replaced by the sound of birds outside. He sat up and sheilded his eyes from the warm sunlight. In that short moment everything seemed perfectly in balance and all his worries seemed a million miles away. He smiled, enjoying the warmth against his skin.

"But wait... it's December?" Arthur realized. He was about to get up and look outside but he felt movement beside him, he turned to see scruffy blonde hair poking out from the covers beside him. He pulled down the sheets, revealing Alfred curled up beside him. Alfred yawned, rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust to the sudden change of lighting. He smiled up at Arthur. "Good morning."  
"Morning..." Arthur looked down at him slightly confused  
"What's wrong?" Alfred questioned him.  
"What happened last night? Why did you hang up the phone?"  
Alfred sighed "It doesn't matter, everything's fine now."  
"What about Matthe-"  
"He's fine, don't worry."  
Alfred sat up and placed his hand on top of Arthur's.  
"The only thing you need to worry about it sorting out your... " he winced "…Problem."  
Arthur weakly smiled back at him and sighed. "Alfred... I'm sorry for dragging you into this... You know you don't have to stick around if you don't want to."

Alfred squeezed his hand. "We've been through this Arthur, you're not getting rid of me."Arthur squeezed his hand back. For some reason the kind smile made him feel guilty.

"And that's what worries me..." Arthur mumbled to himself.

The sun shone through the trees, making everything appear to glow. Despite the time of year, the hole of Hyde Park looked like it was summer. Alfred sighed, earning him a worried glance from Arthur.  
"What's wrong?"

"Arthur... I-I need you to help me..." his words came out as a hazy whimper as he gazed at the ground.

"Why? What's wrong?" Arthur stopped and pulled on Alfred's hand making him face him.

"It's... Look its not my fault, okay? It's him, please don't be mad at me! I do want to but... I-I can't be with you right now. "

"Why? Alfred, what hav-"

"I need you to do something for me..." Alfred's face was pale and held a unfamiliar look of grief. It was rare to ever see Alfred this upset.

"Of course, anything." Arthur gently grasped his hands but Alfred pulled away making them into fists.

"Just please help me..."

"Alfred what do you mean?"

"You'll understand soon enough... But for now, I just need you to wake up."  
"What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him  
"Wake up, please, please wake up, I need you!" Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.  
"But Alfred, what do you mea-!"

Arthur jumped up in bed, breathing heavily. The room was illuminated red. The sound of rain had gone, but there were no birds. He looked down, realising he was still in his clothes, which were now all wrinkled and creased from sleep. He tore away the sheet beside him, to find no one was there.

He shifted himself off the bed and quickly ran down the quietly peeked into Alfred's room, but to his disappointment, it was empty. He went downstairs and checked the kitchen and living room but Alfred was nowhere to be seen. "Just a dream..." Arthur whispered to himself.

Arthur sat back on the sofa, wiping his hand down his face. "You've really done it this time... " he groaned "maybe Matthew would know, Alfred did go back to see him. Or at least that's where he said he was going. But I wouldn't be able to bring myself to talk to him now, not after what I did..." Arthur looked over to the coffee table that had Alfred's clothes flung across it and frowned. Was it really that hard to fold your clothes up properly? But the annoyed expression soon disappeared from his face. Why would Alfred leave his stuff behind unless he was planning on coming back?

All of this was just giving Arthur a head ache. So many things running through his mind. The worst, never ending worry of once again losing the one he held nearest and dearest to his heart. He couldn't take it a second time.

The dream still lingered in his mind, "Hyde park..."

Arthur pulled on some new clothes and called a taxi, it may have just been a dream but if there was even the slightest chance that Alfred would be there….

Arthur walked along the path looking around at all the people. There were a few kids and the occasional couple, but no sign of Alfred. Arthur sighed, looking out at the path ahead of him.

And there he was. He was in the exact spot him and Alfred were standing in in his dream. He looked further e couldn't. He looked further and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Alfred, and he was leaned against a tree, looking lost.

"Alfred!" Arthur called to him as he picked up his pace, but when they made eye contact Alfred didn't walk over to him and explain what was going on like Arthur thought he would. No, he did the complete opposite. Arthur couldn't even explain the look on Alfred's face when he saw him but he… He ran.

Arthur chased him out of the park and at one point nearly caught up with him, but he lost sight of him when they ran down an alley way.  
Arthur stopped to catch his breath. Why did he run? He definitely saw him, he looked right into his eyes. Why did he have that dream if he was going to run? He said something to himm but what was it… he said there was someone stopping him, but who?

"What am I thinking?", he mumbled. "It was a dream." Arthur glanced back down the alley way where Alfred disappeared and left. But he was still so confused. Why did Alfred hang up? Why didn't he come home? Why did he run? And if that dream was some kind of warning or something... who was he talking about, and why did Alfred need his help?

Arthur kicked his shoes off at the door and walked through to his living room. There was only one thing left for him to do.

Call Matthew.

Arthur picked up the phone and looked down at it for a minite before hesitantly typing in Matthew's number. He clenched the fabric of the sofa as he listend to the ring.

"Hello," a kind voice greeted him.

"Hey Matthew, it's Arthur. Have you seen Alfred lately?"

"Yeah, he was here last night, after taking you home. He said something about staying in the hotel. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He just said he was going to see you. Uh, Matthew, by the way I'm sorry about you know… what happened. I don't know what came over me I ju-" his throat tightened.

"Arthur, it's fine. Don't worry about it"

"... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, seriously just... just put it behind us."

Arthur sighed with relief.

"Um... Arthur, me and Alfred were planing on going to the movies tomorrow. If you want to see Alfred, you can come along."

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of seeing Alfred again. "Sure, where?"

"Odeon cinema. We'll be there at about four-ish."

"Alright, thanks. See you then."

"It's no proble. Bye."

Arthur hung up the phone and sat back on the sofa. One day. That's all he had to wait for until he could see Alfred and get answers.

* * *

Hey everyone Finally got chapter 14 Up hope you enjoyed don't forget to **review** and follow. Also if that dream ticked you, trollololollool

The next chapter is already half done so it shouldn't long.

byez for now.

Also I'm starting another UKUS story once this one is done. If you want to read it you can follow it here - story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9274957 - so you will know when It's made.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur spent the rest of the day digging through the old spell books he found on the top shelf. He had to try and remember which ones he had used, but none of them even gave the slightest explanation. He sighed, dropping the book he had just looked through. He was getting fed up with searching and he was really starting miss Alfred. At least when he was around he had something to stop him getting too stressed. Arthur's mind lingered on Alfred. He was always good for lighting the mood. No matter what was going on around him that bright smile of his was always constant. It may have been annoying at times and Arthur made sure that was clear to him, but it just wouldn't seem right if it wasn't there.

Arthur's patience was wearing thin, he knew he would have a long day ahead of him if he couldn't keep Alfred out of his head. He walked down the hall to his office hopping there would be some kind of work for him to do but there was nothing not even the smallest thing that need to be done or caught up on. Arthur cursed himself for being so efficient. He sighed as he pushed his hand through his slick, sweaty hair, cringing slightly as he wiped the greasy oil off his hand. He was in such a rush that morning that he never took a shower.

Arthur walked into the bathroom and got undressed. A shower sounded like the perfect thing to clear his mind. He slipped under the hot flowing water, his whole body relaxing as it flowed down his back. He stood there letting it completely soak him, his eyes in a bit of a daze. Then voices began banging in his head and this time not just Alfred's. Matthew's, Francis', even Spain's voice seemed to echo. It was like everything that had happened up until then was just starting to sink in.

Surprisingly the voice that seemed to stick out most was Antonio's.  
"He's just a kid, he won't be able to take it… I know exactly what I am talking about. And I know you can't control yourself."  
Arthur couldn't help but laugh at himself and the pathetic situation he'd gotten himself into. He should have taken Spain's advice from the start, and then none of this would have happened. He thought further back on that. When he was with Spain he acted just the same as he did with America, but it was different. With Spain it was because he enjoyed it that way, but with Alfred… with Alfred his body seemed to move on its own, he enjoyed it, but it was definitely more than just pleasure that made him act like that.

Arthur finished his shower and turned the water off, grabbing his towel as he climbed out the bath. He rubbed his hair damp, living it messy with blonde strands sticking out all-over the place. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and continued thinking. If this was one of Alfred's movies they would probably work it all out somehow and then they would suddenly find out how to solve Arthur problem. And Arthur would like to believe that was going to happen, he didn't want anything more in the world, but this wasn't a movie. It was life and unfortunately life doesn't always have a happy ending. and that was what made him worry so much. What if it didn't work out the next day at the cinema? What if Alfred doesn't want him anymore? Or what if he ends up hurting Alfred if he does comes back? Nothing had him more stumped than that question. He wanted him but if that meant he was going to get hurt, he would rather he just stayed away.

Arthur yawned as he slipped his pyjamas on. It was only early but he was tired, besides the quicker he went to sleep the quicker the morning came.

Just as he was getting into bed the phone started ringing. He sat up but rather than answering he just stared at it as if it was some kind of unknown object. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment and Alfred would have called his mobile. He sunk back into the sheets and waited until the ringing stopped before closing his eyes and sinking into an unsteady sleep.

* * *

Alfred sat with Matthew watching tv, he had been with Matthew for the most of the past two days. Having Matthew around helped him distract himself and concentrate more on how he was going to get to see Arthur without Francis knowing. He looked so confused when he ran away from him earlier. Other than that, the only problem was Francis, who came in and out occasionally, walking around like he owned the place. Alfred still didn't get what the hell it was that Matthew saw in him.  
"So, Alfred." Matthew started as the program they were watching on TV went on to the ads.

"You know how we were going to the movies tomorrow?" He tried to make it seem casual but he couldn't help but brace himself for a bad reaction.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see, Arthur will be coming. You don't mind do you?"  
Matthew expected him to freak out on him for not asking him first, but surprisingly he seemed to be happy about it.

Alfred beamed at him. As long as Francis didn't know it should be fine. Besides he could always say they bumped into each other at the cinema and he couldn't avoid him. Finally he could try to tell Arthur without Francis finding out. Even if he could go nuts and possibly try to kill France, he was sure he would know what to do if Alfred could calm him down.

"No that's fine, why would I mind?" Alfred raised an eye brow at him as if there was no reason why he might think he would be upset.

"Well it's just-"

Matthew was interrupted by a coughing sound from behind him. Him and Alfred both looked back to see Francis leaning on his elbow with a catlike smile spread across his face.  
"So, you three are going to the cinema?" He ginned at Alfred with his usual sly smirk.  
Alfred glared at him behind Matthew's back, before looking away, sinking back into his seat.  
"I'm... not going..."  
"What?" Matthew questioned, confused by his sudden change of heart. "Why not?"  
"I just can't." Alfred raised his voice and stood up of the sofa.  
"Alfred, what's wrong?"  
"Yes Alfred, what's wrong" Francis purred.  
"Nothing, I just can't go, okay?" He glared at Francis one last time before leaving the room with a slam of the door.  
Matthew looked back at Francis confused to see him he was snickering.  
"What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?" Francis cocked his head to the side, playing dumb.  
"I know you have something to do with this." Matthew glared at him in an attempt to make his soft voice sound even the slightest bit threatening.  
Francis smirked again. "I really have no idea what you're talking about."  
He walked into the bathroom leaving Matthew to wonder what was going on. The Canadian sighed, picking up the phone. He should probably tell Arthur so he wasn't disappointed. He quietly listened to the ring, waiting for an answer, but no one picked up. "Must be out." he dropped the phone beside him and was soon once again joined by Francis. He walked over, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"You know, we don't have any work left to do before we all go home, so how about we have a little fun instead?" Matthew felt Francis's hands slither under his shirt and try to pull it off, but Matthew grunted shoved him away and pulled his knees up in front of him.

"What's wrong Matthieu?"

He blanked him, keeping his glare aimed at the floor; he didn't even want to look at him until he told him what was going on. Francis huffed, irritated at being turned down.

* * *

The next day Arthur meet up with Matthew as planned, he was confused when he didn't see Alfred.

"Hey," Arthur smiled at him trying to look like he'd forgotten about what he had tried to do to him. Awkward had to be the only word to describe it.

"Hey." Matthew nervously played with his sleeve.

Arthur looked around for Alfred, it was clear by the expression on his face he was confused.

"Alfred couldn't come, I tried to call  
you but you didn't pick up…" Matthew finally admitted.

"Why? did you tell him I was coming?"

"Yeah, but that's not why he didn't come!" Matthew quickly reassured him as he saw the look of hurt on his face. He knew there was something that they weren't telling him.

"Actually, he seemed to be really happy when I told him. But then, uh," Matthew trailed off, not really sure if he should tell him that he thought Francis was involved. He didn't want to get him in to trouble.

"But then, what?" Arthur asked, bringing Matthew back to earth.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry!" He attempted to smile casually, but he wasn't sure how good of a job he did.

Arthur stared at him, he was acting odd. There was a pause as neither of them really knew what to say. Matthew was the first one to break the ice.

"Arthur, what's going on? Have you and Alfred been fighting?"

Arthur sighed "I don't know… the other night when I…" he looked up at Matthew with an ashamed face, moving his attention to a pebble as they made eye contact.

"He said he was going back to see you and said he would be back later, but he never came back… and I haven't seen him since, well, except from yesterday when he ran away from me…"

"what do you mean he ran away form you?"

Arthur explained what happened with his dream and what happened in Hyde Park, it took a while but he managed to keep his head while explaining. Matthew dropped the subject, not wanting to stir him up any more.

It got easier and less awkward as the time went by. The two watched the movie as planned and actually had a good time at some points. Arthur even almost forgot about Alfred. Almost.

As they were walking out of the cinema Matthew suggested that Arthur should come back to the hotel. Francis was out for the night so if he did have anything to do with it, he wouldn't be around. It was perfect! But there was still the chance that Alfred might freak.

* * *

Back at the hotel Alfred was knocking on Matthew's door. He was annoyed when the door was opened to reveal Francis who sneered as usual when he saw Alfred.  
"Hello, Alfred~"

Alfred shivered, hearing his name in that tone of voice made him feel sick.

"Is Matthew here?" It was a simple question, but Alfred still made it clear by the way he said it that he was not happy to see him.

"No, they're at the cinéma, remember?" Alfred turned back to walk away but Francis grabbed his wrist, gently pulling him back.

"You don't need to leave, come in~" Alfred glared for a moment but soon it turned to a mischievous smile. If France wanted to play then he would let him, but that didn't mean he got to have all the fun to himself. Alfred floated past him into the room.

"So, how come Matthew still went to the movies?" Francis was just closing the door.

"Well, I tried to convince him not to, but he didn't want to disappoint Arthur."

Alfred smiled as he sat on the sofa leaning in to a relaxed pose, crossing his legs and spreading his arms out along the back.

"Oh well, I'm sure they will be having lots of fun together." he heard Francis grumble slightly. He was starting to figure out what he was doing. He thought for a moment whether or not he should say it, but what more could he really do?

"Might as well," Alfred thought. "They had fun a few days ago, you know, when I was heading to the hotel and bumped into you~ oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that! But, I guess sometimes things just slip."

He glanced sideways to Francis who seemed to be a little bit in shock. His face was red and his eyes stared daggers right at Alfred's throat.

"..What happened?..." his voice was slightly husked, his face was smiling but he was straining to seem casual.

"Oh, nothing, just a little incident. In fact it was quite similar to the incident during that meeting a while back, the one where everyone walked in on me and Arthur- well, you know what happened."

The Frenchman walked closer and hunched over the sofa. Alfred heard him grip the top of the cushion next to his ear.

"In which way was it like that?"

"Oh, I wouldn't like to gossip, besides I know thing's between you two haven't been going to well in that department." Alfred pushed.

Alfred was suddenly lost his breath as an arm squeezed tight around his neck, blocking his wind pipe.

"What happened Alfred!?"

Francis hissed at him as he forced him to look up at him. Alfred knew he wasn't in any position to be hurting Francis right now, but he couldn't help it. His instincts were going to make him fight back, but just as he was about to hit him, Francis's grip lessened around his neck. He huffed and looked around as he heard the door squeak.

Matthew walked in followed by Arthur, and Francis did not look happy. Arthur glared at him slightly, partly as a force of habit, but also because he couldn't help but be suspicious of him. Alfred sank into the sofa, not really sure what to do. The couch faced away from the door so he at least had a little time to think of a plan. Maybe he could find a chance to tell Arthur what's going on without Francis realizing. But he'd be watching him like a hawk, how would he distract him?

Francis's gaze slipped over to Matthew. Alfred presumed it was probably because of what he said, and he felt a little bad knowing that he most likely just got Matthew in a lot of trouble. It gave him enough time to turn to at least look at Arthur.

Arthur looked over to the sofa to meet eyes with Alfred, although he had to admit he wasn't expecting to be met by a pair of full on puppy dog eyes. Something was clearly wrong. He walked closer, not wanting the other two to hear their conversation. He leaned on the back of the sofa, but just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by France.

"Well, look at the time." he smiled at Alfred, making it clear he wasn't supposed to be so close to Arthur. Alfred looked to Arthur who was cluelessly facing Francis like it was a normal thing to say. That was the problem, it was a normal thing to say and only he could pick up the annoyed tone in his voice because he was the only one looking for it. Alfred quietly sighed as he pushed himself out of his seat.  
"You're right... I think it's time I left."

Matthew looked at him almost like he knew what was going on. "You don't have to go, you can stay if you want to"

"No, I've gotta get going, besides-" He faked a yawn as he opened the door."I'm tired, I still have some work to do before tomorrow and I need to get some rest"  
Arthur exhaled in disappointment before heading out the door himself.  
"Yeah, I think I should too. Thanks again for the nice time. Goodbye, Matthew."

Arthur walked out into the hall to find Alfred gone, He had no idea which room was his. He stared back at the door, what just happened? Why did he look at him like that and then just disappear? With nothing left to do, Arthur thought about heading home, knowing that tomorrow was his last chance. Alfred would be at the meeting building dropping off his last minute work along with a few others. It was the last thing before everyone went home and if he didn't sort this thing out then, then he might never be able to.

* * *

The next day Arthur looked around the building; Alfred had to be there somewhere. He had seen just about everyone but him; why did he always have to wander? He slipped down one of the quieter halls, venturing through a few of them before he spotted him. Alfred stood looking through a bunch of shuffled up papers, which is why he never realized Arthur walking up to him.

Arthurt took a quick, but deep breath. "Alfred."

Alfred jumped, all the papers scattering around the room. The terrified look on his face was too much for words to even describe.  
"Uh,I,uh, keep away from me!"

He ran, leaving all his stuff scattered on the ground.

Arthur stared down the hall after him until it was complete silence. Why did he want  
to avoid him so bad? There had to be something wrong with him that he couldn't tell him about, but what could that be?

He bent down and picked up Alfred's stuff, slowly walking back down the hall confused, why wouldn't he talk to him?

"-the American?"

Arthur paused as he heard familiar voices, there was someone in one of the other rooms and he was sure he heard Alfred being mentioned. Arthur leaned against the wall and tried to listen in. It was muffled, but he could make it out. There were three of them, only two of which whose voices he could recognise.

"You're kidding, so he's just doing whatever you tell him?"

"It's brilliant, no?"

France.

"Wait, but why are you trying to keep them apart Francis?"

Spain.

There was a short pause.

"Because if I can get America to even follow something as harsh as staying away from Britain, whom he supposedly loves so dearly, then I can make him do anything. Besides, Britain would never let me push him or America around no matter the consequence."

Arthurs eyes shot open. "Bastard! That's why, but how-?"

"But I don't get it, how did these pictures make him do that? They can't be that bad, and Amerika doesn't seem like the kind of man to care if something like a couple of make out pictures got out."

"Non, he's not, but Britain is, and he knows it. He thinks if he doesn't do as I say and I leak them, then Britain will hate him."

"So, will you be keeping them aparte permanently?"

"Of course, I can't have him finding out about it, can I?"

Arthur looked down the crack of the door, he could see Francis and... was that... Prussia? Yes, it was. He could see them hanging onto the Frenchman's every word, and Spain leaned against the wall, by the sounds of it. It seemed like the only thing he really cared about was keeping him and Alfred apart, same as always.

"Kesese! So, what are you going to make him do next?"

* * *

Not sure if everyone's still following this, I know I've been taking longer to upload chapters recently, but I made this one extra long, so enjoy.

anyway **review - **seriously If you want the next chapter soon it helps. and if you haven't already pweeze fave and follow.

also, I'm starting on a new story called "A jocks secrete" its another UkUS (don't worry I am still writing this, I will finish it) if you want to read it follow the story so you know when I publish chapters.

Anywayyyy hope you enjoyed and byez for now! ^_^


End file.
